We Found Love
by Chrissie 38
Summary: AU: Regina is a stripper trying to survive on her own. Emma is a college student who wants to get to know her. When they meet, Emma feels something pretty quickly after their first real conversation. Come along on their journey to love and see how they found love. Some details will be based off of the show. Please give my first "Swan Queen" story a try.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Why am I doing this?_

I asked myself as I sat in front of my dressing room mirror, totally bored and a little ashamed.

"Reggie, you're up!" my lousy boss, Archie, called to me from outside my room.

"Tt's Regina…" I yelled back as I shook my head in frustration.

"Whatever," he yelled back. He knew my name, but he thought that he "owned" me for some strange reason.

I huffed and stood up from my seat. I grabbed my satin robe, put it on and walked to the stage. Just before my song is cued I disrobed and threw the garment onto the floor. Next, I stepped onto a tiny elevator, which slowly brought me up to the stage. The crowd erupted in applause for me.

 _Get jazzy on it_

 _I'm that flight that you get on, international  
First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable_

 _'Cause I know what the girl them need,  
New York to Haiti  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport,  
You make it hard to leave  
Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Get jazzy on it_

Like a programmed robot, I plastered a fake and seductive smile on my face. The fakest one I could muster. I confidently sashayed to the center of the stage and explicitly crouched down in front of the crowd. Almost immediately, the "gentlemen" visitors of the club threw money _at_ me. Not to me. I cringed, but I needed this job to survive. So I eagerly collected the measly offerings they gave me which almost never amounted to much. I collected it nonetheless still with a pearly white, fake smile.

I kept dancing and began to remove more clothing from the little I did have on. The guys hooted and hollered for me. There were even some catcalls too.

XXXXX

 _Why am I being dragged here?_

I asked myself as I tousled my long, blonde hair with my long fingers.

"You guys know this isn't my scene, right?"

"Shut up, Swan…Live a little,' Ruby cackled at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed my friends into the dark and dank strip club. The lights were low and I really couldn't see a thing except for the illuminated stage.

The woman who was "performing" had her back to the audience as she wiggled her backside. While she was doing that, my friends and I found an empty table close to the stage. They got settled and looked excited. I wasn't excited. Intrigued, a little, but definitely not excited. I had a feeling something was about to happen in my young adulthood. Not to give my friends the satisfaction of being partially right, I lazily sat in the chair with my legs and arms crossed.

My attention was on the stage as the young woman began to turn around. I first noticed her gorgeous, shoulder length black hair. The woman seemed to be shorter than me even in the high heels she was wearing. I noticed the woman's hourglass, petite figure next and it was breathtaking. When the woman turned around, my green eyes penetrated her brown eyes instantly. The woman faltered with her moves for a quick second because she saw my staring. The other patrons didn't notice or were too inebriated to notice. But I did as I smiled slyly at her quickly. I felt something the second we saw each other. This intrigued me more.

XXXXX

With the woman's eyes on me, I began to expand the routine more. I walked over to the golden pole, which stood tall in the center of the stage. I never did any moves on the pole, but I wanted to impress the blonde for some reason so I grabbed it with two hands and hoisted myself up. I managed to maneuver myself upside down as my grip on the pole tightened. I surprised even myself by doing this. I felt bold enough to let go of the pole with one hand and massage my breasts, but not for long. The men in the establishment were going wild with my show. I, on the other hand, was getting lightheaded. I quickly turned back into the upright position and slowly and sexily brushed my body against the pole as I lowered myself. Once I was on my two feet, I leaned back forcibly. This unfortunately made me loose my grip on the pole and I fell backwards. I landed on my behind, embarrassed by what I attempted. Before the men realized my snafu, I thrusted my lower half up with my legs spread apart. I saw the woman's concern on her face, but then she probably thought it was part of my routine.

By that time, the song was over, so I quickly rose to my feet, grabbed the remaining money off of the stage and ran off. There were some disappointed customers, but I was just too embarrassed.

When I was back in my dressing room, I slammed the door closed, threw my money down and yelled, "Shit!" I then rubbed my behind where I fell on it. "That's going to leave a mark," I chastised myself. I took a few deep, calming breathes. On the last one, there was a pounding on my door.

"Ugh, come in," I said impatiently as I sat down carefully on the cushioned seat.

"Regina," the assistant asked hesitantly.

"What do you want?" I barked.

"Someone wants a private dance," the assistant replied as she walked up to me and handed me an almost blank piece of paper. It had the number 2 on it. The assistant swiftly turned around and ran out of there quickly.

"Really? I did fall onto my ass…Maybe he thinks that I'll fall into his crotch. Ugh, I hate this place," I pouted as I got up from the chair, fixed my hair a little and plastered another fake smile on my face.

I walked confidently over to the private rooms and found the second one…

XXXXX

"Am I nuts for doing this?" I asked nervously myself as I waited for the beautiful dancer to arrive at the assigned room.

"I don't want a dance from her. I want to get to know her," I said as a reminder as to why I found myself in a darkly lit room, sitting on a sofa that probably could use a good cleaning.

"This is stupid. I should go," I said as I got to my feet.

Just then the door flew open and the woman of my newly discovered desires walked in.

"Hey, honey, you requested a dance," the woman asked meanly. She hadn't looked up yet.

"Um, yes, er, kinda," I responded meekly.

The woman's head shifted up as she heard the sweetest voice she has ever heard.

She smiled brightly and said, "Oh, this is gonna be fun!"

XXXXX

"Well, hello, Beautiful," I said as I sauntered up to the tall blonde. When we inches apart, I tested the waters by putting my hands on her upper chest by her heart. 'Wow, your heart's beatin' fast, why don't you sit down?"

I gently pushed her down and immediately straddled her lap. When I was as comfortable as I was going to get, we locked eyes again for the second time.

She quickly brushed the falling hair from my eyes.

"Um," I said caught off guard.

"Oh, was I allowed to do that? Are there rules?"

"No, honey, no rules. Just froze for a second," I said as I kept looking into her gorgeous eyes.

Quickly, I remembered why we are in that disgusting room. I stood up and immediately spread her legs apart. I backed myself into her until I couldn't go any further. I then leaned backwards and my back hit her chest. I began to grind on top of her. I began fast, but just as I assumed, she got into it. So I slow down my pace. I began to moan, which was something I didn't do at all. It was kind of embarrassing, but neither of us cared at point.

"Um, what's your name?" she asked me as she panted heavily.

"Regina," I moaned back.

"You're beautiful, really, you are, but…"

"But what," I asked with a small smile on my face.

"This wasn't why I wanted to meet you in here," she said honestly.

I froze. Like frozen solid. "Oh, why did you want to meet me in here," I asked really not knowing why.

"I, um, I…" she stuttered.

"Oh," I said. I wanted to use her name, but I didn't know it. As if she sensed that she said, "Emma."

I smiled at Emma and said, "I don't do _that_ here, for um, money _._ "

"You don't have conversations with new people? That's why I wanted to meet you, Regina, honest to God," Emma said as she raised her hand in the air.

I was shocked. "You wanna get to know me?"

"Yes, definitely," she said humbly.

"Why?"

"Why not," Emma said as she shrugged her shoulders, "I, um, I mean. I'd like to, if you are open it. Ya know, to gettin' to know each other. You just seem like somebody I should become friends with."

I was apprehensively. No one has actively pursued me before. I didn't know how to feel or what that would look like. "Listen, Honey…"

"Emma," she corrected me.

"Listen, Emma, why don't you give me your number and I'll call you, k?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You gotta go back out there," Emma said shyly. She scribbled her number down and hand me the paper. "I hope you call."

XXXXX

Song: "Talk Dirty to Me" – Jason DeRulo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"That second woman was fucking awesome," Ruby exclaimed as she fist pumped the air. "Did the first chick really fall on her ass?"

"Her name is Regina," I muttered as I returned to my seat.

"How do you know that? Where the fuck did you go?"

"To the bathroom," I lied.

"For ten minutes," Ruby inquired with a small grin.

"Shut up," I shot back, "Drink your drink!"

Ruby chuckled, but downed her rum and Coke so quickly. "I'm getting another one!" She drunkenly stood up and walked over to the bar.

I glanced down at my cell phone to see no missed calls.

 _Don't be stupid, Swan. She's at work._

We stayed until the last woman performed. None of them held my attention as much as Regina had.

When the club was emptying out for the night, Ruby, our friends and I began to stumble to the main entrance. Outside, I spotted the performers' door so I yelled to Ruby, "Go home. I'm gonna stay around…"

"Why? You want a job," Ruby joked.

If looks could kill, she would have died on the spot from the look I gave her. "Ok, okay, get home safe," she said as our friends piled into the private transportation we had arranged for the evening.

When the car disappeared around a corner, I walked over to the performers' entrance and stood against the opposite wall. I zippered up my jacket and blew my hot breath into my hands for warmth. I looked around a few times to make sure I wasn't being watched.

"Am I turning into a stalker?"

I shook my head back and forth to signify a no.

"Should I leave?" and again I shook my head.

Just then the door opened and Regina and a friend walked out. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets when she saw me standing there. I waved my hand and smiled.

"Are you following me?" Regina asked with a small smile.

"Regina," her friend asked totally unaware of our "conversation" from before.

"It's okay, Belle. This is Emma. She was my private dance request," Regina answered.

"Wow…you're lucky," Belle admired as her eyes scanned my body up and down.

I blushed and lowered my head.

They laughed. Then Belle said, "I gotta go home. Are you going to be alright?"

Regina nodded, but said, "Hey, Emma, am I gonna be alright?"

I picked up my head and nodded. "Yes, I'll personally see to it that she gets home safely, Belle. Regina, I was hoping you'd like to go for coffee?"

Regina nodded her head in agreement and my heart fluttered.

"Awesome." I exclaimed.

"Well, good night you two," Belle said and winked at Regina. Then she walked away.

There was a few seconds of silence until I broke it. "There's a diner around here somewhere." I motioned to her to walk with me. We walked close to each other because of the dropping temperature.

We walked in silence to the diner around the corner. When we got there, I opened the door for her to enter.

"Thanks," Regina said with a small smile.

We walked into the pretty much empty establishment. I walked over to a booth and slid in. she slid on the other side. The waitress approached with menus and took our drink order. She had a coffee, two sugars, and milk. I ordered a Coke.

After the waitress left, I asked, "How long have you been working at 'Granny's Rotten Apples'?"

XXXX

"Oh there it is," I excitedly yelled.

"There what is?" Emma asked and looked confused.

"Are you a devout Christian, Emma? Are you here to 'save my soul'?"

"Fuck no," she blurted out. I smiled a little.

"Look it was only a question, I swear. I admire you," she said.

"There's nothing to admire," I said defeated and hung my head down in a little shame.

"Yes, there is. Regina, you're doing it. By it I mean, you're living your own life, independently. You're making money to survive. This is admirable, to me," Emma said with a lightness in her voice.

I picked my head up. "Thank you," I whispered, "I know I'm way better than that place, but…"

"It appeared when you needed something," Emma answered for me.

"Exactly, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," she said with a smile.

"Three years," I blurted.

"Three years?"

"I've been working there for three years," I repeated.

Emma looked at her hands. She fidgeted with her fingers. Just before she was about to say something, our drinks came. The waitress silently distributed them to us, took our order, and walked away.

"Say it," I insisted.

"Say what?"

"What you're thinking about saying," I said knowingly.

"Um, is rewarding?"

I meanly smirked. "Yeah, sure. Having mostly fat men groping you and treating you pretty much like shit. Yeah, real rewarding."

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to make you upset," Emma said bashfully.

"Listen, Emma," I started to say while I called the waitress over with my hand, "I'm not real sure what is happening here, but I gotta go."

The waitress walked over and I barked at her to wrap my food up. She nodded her head and quickly did what she was asked to do. While she did that, I pulled out a five-dollar bill and slammed it on the table.

"Regina, please…I'm truly sorry…"

"I've heard that before," I said. The bag of food arrived. I stood up and grabbed it quickly from the waitress.

"Have a good life," I said as I stormed out of the restaurant.

When I was outside in the cold winter air, I turned to look in the window. Emma was still sitting there in the booth. Her head was lowered.

 _Is she crying?_

"No," I told myself and walked away.

XXXX

When I got back to the small apartment that Ruby and I shared, the lights were off. I tried to tiptoe to my room. All of a sudden the lights flicked on.

"Shit, Ruby!"

"Emma, where were you. I got nervous."

"I went to eat after. I wanted to be alone," I lied. I didn't wait for her to respond as I rushed to my room and slammed the door.

When I got into my room, I searched for a particular store. I dialed the number and luckily the store wasn't closed.

"I need two dozen to be delivered by tomorrow night to 'Granny's Rotten Apples'," I said hoping that they could fulfill my order with the limited time I had given them.

"Sure. What do you want the card to say?"

I thought for a second or two and then dictated to the salesperson what I wanted it to say.

I gave them all of my information to finish the transaction.

"Don't worry, Miss. The delivery will get there in time. I'll see to it personally," they said with a smile in their voice.

"Thank you," I replied and then hung up when they hung up.

I changed into my tee shirt and boxer shorts and unmade my bed. I got in it and pulled the covers up to my neck.

I prayed that sleep would come quicker than I thought it would. And it did. The last thing I remember thinking about was Regina. With her in my mind right before I closed my eyes, I felt happy.

I resigned to fix the problem I'd created.

I realized the next morning that I needed to see Regina again to try to appropriately apologize. I hope that I had started that apology with the gift that was being delivered that day.

"I'm gonna be a few days late with my portion of the rent this month," I had said to Ruby.

"If you need I can put out the cash and you can reimburse me," she suggested to which I nodded my head enthusiastically up and down.

XXXX

When I got into the club the following afternoon, the same assistant that told me about Emma's request told me that I had a delivery in my dressing room.

Not thinking too much of it, I walked down the hallway to my room. I put my hand on the doorknob and pushed it open. On my vanity stood an enormous bouquet of two dozen red roses.

"Holy fuck," I yelled as I slammed the door behind me. As I rushed over to the arrangement I threw down my purse and coat. I then felt some of the roses to know that they were real.

 _A card?_

I searched through the entire bouquet and finally found it. I shakily opened the tiny envelope and pulled out the tiny rectangle card. I took a deep breath before I looked down at it.

"Regina, I tried to find a flower that is as pretty as you are, but I couldn't. There just aren't any. You're gorgeous!" I read aloud. I searched for the name of the sender, but it wasn't there even on the flip side of the card.

The pounding of the door brought me out of the fantasy and back to reality.

"You're up in five, Reggie," Archie yelled.

"It's Regina…whatever," I said and threw my hands up in the air.

I knew I had to get dressed quickly. I slipped the card back into the envelope promising myself that I'd think more about it later.

I got dressed and … SHOW TIME!

XXXX

Later that night, I grabbed my purse and headed to the door.

"Where are you off to," Ruby asked as my hand was on the doorknob.

"Um, I'm going out," I said. Ruby just nodded. "Be careful. Call if you need anything!"

I decided to walk to the club so I could make one stop beforehand. I also wanted to think about what I was going to say to her.

In the very short time that I've known her, she has intensely intrigued me. She was first thought I had this morning as I opened my eyes. I couldn't wait to see her and apologize.

When I arrived at the store I needed I entered it, walked up to the counter, and pointed to what I wanted to purchase as I said, "one, please!"

The salesperson wrapped it up and we finished the transaction.

I ran out of the store and didn't stop running until I entered the club.

Luckily the "performance" didn't begin yet.

Sit at the bar so she doesn't see you immediately!

XXXX

I started my routine a little disheartened that I didn't see Emma there.

 _Maybe she's at the bar?_

XXXX

I sat in the back near the bar I wanted to be out of the light and her vision. If I was going to do this, I was going to do this right. God dammit, I wanted to do this right.

I watched her performance intensely. She was the only thing I saw. When she began to collect her money, I raced towards the stage. Her head was turned as she blew some creepy dude a kiss to entice him to give up more money, which worked. I placed the rose down in the middle of the stage.

XXXX

I turned my head to see if this stupid guy would cough up more money and he did.

 _Shit. Men are stupid when they're horny. Score._

I turned my head back and looked down. I froze for a second as I saw what lay in front of me. A single rose.

My head immediately rose up to look this person in the eyes.

"Emma?!"

"Hi," she said quickly, "I need to talk to you…when you're finished, of course!"

I leaned over and whispered, "Go backstage. Ask for Belle. She'll take you to my dressing room." I winked quickly at her and then finished my performance.

I watched her as she disappeared into the darkness of the club. I knew she'd be walking to my dressing room.

XXXX

I walked with confidence to the backstage of the club.

"Can I help you," a large man, probably their security, asked.

"I'm here to see Regina. She told me to come to her dressing room."

"Really," the guy said unbelievingly.

"I swear," I protested. Then I spotted Belle so I yelled, "Hey, Belle!"

Belle froze, but remembered me. She walked over to us.

"Hey, Emma, right?"

I nodded my head.

"Do you know her?" asked the security guard.

"Yes, Robin, I know her. She's a friend of Regina's," Belle reassured him. He let me pass him and Belle took me to Regina's dressing room.

She opened the door and immediately I saw the huge floral arrangement I'd had ordered this morning.

"They did great," I admired.

"I knew it," Belle yelled excitedly.

"Guilty," I said with a shy smile.

"Does Regina know it was you?"

"I don't know. I got her attention out there by placing a single rose on the stage in the middle of her money, but…" I trailed off.

"I'm sure she'll figure it out. Listen, I got to go, but hang out in here. She'll be here in a while," Belle said with a wave of her hand as she left me alone in Regina's private room.

I shut the door and glanced around. I didn't want to intrude, but the photos helped a little to piece her life together. After I quickly glanced around, I sat down on a plastic seat and waited patiently.

A few minutes later, I heard the door begin to open so I rose from the seat. She walked into the room with confidence, but as soon as she closed the door, the real Regina emerged.

"Hello, Emma," she said as she put down her robe and smelled her flowers.

"Hey, Regina," I said shyly. She pulled out the chair and turned it to face me. I sat down as she sat down.

XXXX

I sat nervously in front of Emma. We had a silent, staring competition going on. I broke the silence.

"How are you?"

"Fine, now, thank you for allowing me to talk to you," she said nervously.

"It's fine. I wanted to apologize to you," I said sincerely, "I am sorry for storming off like that last night. It was rude. I made quick assumptions and acted out based on them. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, I'm sorry for asking the question that way. I just didn't know how to get the conversation really started. I've looked back on it a thousand times today and kicked myself cuz I could have asked you any other question…"

I stood up from the seat and stood by the flowers. I sniffed them again. I inhaled their scent. It was intoxicating.

"Do you like them?"

"Yes, immensely so," I replied, "The person didn't sign their name to the card, so…"

"Was it okay for the sender to write that message on the card?"

"The card was the best part…was, was it you?"

"Yes," Emma stated proudly.

I didn't say anything. I threw the card down and ran to her. When we were close enough I catapulted myself into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she instinctively wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Whoa," Emma said with a small laugh.

"Thank you," I simply whispered.

XXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I felt Regina place her head on my chest so I tightened my grip on her waist. We stayed motionless in that embrace for a very blissfully long time. To say that I enjoyed it would be the understatement of the century.

"Hmm," I heard her sigh. "I feel so warm and safe in your arms. How can that be since we've just met?"

"I don't know," I said as I shrugged my shoulders while still holding onto her. "My mother always said never be the first person to let go of a hug so when you feel like it you can let go."

I felt Regina's grip tighten and I was happy about that. I chuckled a little.

After a few more, non-awkward hug moments, she did release me. She walked over to her flowers again and smelled them. "Truly thank you," she whispered.

"I wanted to do it, trust me. I think, and this is just an assumption on my part, that you aren't appreciated for being the woman you are," I said shyly. I didn't want her to be upset again.

"You know, Emma, I think you might be on to something there," Regina said kind of sadly. "I don't get treated fairly, none of us do. Not to toot my own horn, but I think I'm the best dancer in this hell whole. I just needed someone, like you, to show me my real worth. And it's fair more than just being a dancer."

"That's the spirit!" I held up my hand for a high five and she smacked it.

"Wanna get outta here. Maybe grab dinner at a nicer place," Regina asked.

"Lead the way," I said, but before I left with her I grabbed a single rose and gave it to her. "Something for your place to remind you of them."

"I'd lug that vase around if it weren't so heavy…"

"Wait! Idea!"

While I was waiting for her to come back to her room I noticed a large box.

"Do you think they'll fit in this?"

"There's only one way to find out," Regina said as she lifted the vase and the flowers and put them into the box.

"There you go," I exclaimed excitedly as I lifted the box off of her vanity.

"Are you sure it's not too heavy," she asked a little concerned.

"No, but can we take a cab," I asked.

"Of course, we'll drop them off at my apartment and I can change," Regina said with a smile.

"Lead the way," I said as we walked out of the building and into a cab.

XXXX

As the driver drove off to the address I gave him, Emma and I were quiet. Emma had put the box on the floor between us. Our hands were resting on the seat in between us.

 _Hold her hand!_

I tentatively moved my hand closer to hers.

 _Go for it!_

Our pinkies were touching and she looked down at them. I moved my hand to rest on top of hers. She looked at the gesture and then looked shyly up at me. She smiled bashfully.

"Is this okay," I asked cautiously.

"No," she said without any facial expression showing.

"Oh," I said as my hand retreated.

"It's wonderful," she said as she smiled and quickly grabbed my hand. She placed her other hand on top. We looked at each other for a split second and both smiled.

She dropped one of her hands from mine. With my hand still in hers, she massaged my hand with her thumb. With every brush of her finger I felt myself calm down a lot.

"You have a very calming influence on me, Emma…"

"I'm glad," she replied.

The cab pulled up to my apartment building at this time and the hand holding stopped. I paid and got out of the car. Seeing that, Emma was carrying the box, I opened the door on her side.

"Thanks," she said.

I opened all of the remaining doors on our journey from the cab to my apartment.

Once I unlocked and pushed open the final door, I said, "Please put the vase over there on top of the bookshelf."

She did as instructed and when she was finished she wiped her mouth. She thought she got a petal stuck in her lip-gloss.

I noticed and smiled. "I'll be a few minutes. Make yourself at home," I said as I went to my room to change.

I left the door open so we could talk.

"How old are you?" she asked as she looked around at the frames and pictures that were there.

"Umm, I'm 38. My birthday is in July. The 15th, to be exact. You?"

I'm 36. My birthday's April 12th. Are you a big birthday person? Ya know, do you go all out to celebrate?"

"No, not really…I have no one to celebrate with…" I said quietly.

"Oh," I heard as a response. I didn't think too much of it as I finished getting ready. I checked my hair one more time in the mirror and then I timidly walked to the entrance of my room.

Emma was looking around so when I subtly coughed she turned around. Her mouth fell open when she saw me.

"What?" I asked as I nervously checked my dress.

"You look amazing," she said as she really looked at me. "Now I feel underdressed a little."

"Nah, you look good…trust me," I said as I looked at her tight fitted black tee shirt and really tight fitted blue jeans. There was a hole in the pants by her knee, which was always something that turned me on. She wore a red leather jacket to make the ensemble complete.

We stood there looking at each other for a few more minutes. I didn't mind and I don't think she did either.

XXXX

 _Stop gawking at her. I can't. She like sex on a stick._

I smiled.

"Why you smilin'?"

"Oh, uh, no reason, let's go?"

"Alright Emma," she said and winked as she passed by me to the door.

When she passed I smelled her perfume. It was heavenly.

"Where we going?"

"I think I know just the place," I said as we left her apartment.

We decided to take another cab. "This ride is on me," I sweetly demanded.

She smiled. We got into the car and I gave the driver directions. This time we immediately held hands. And to my utter surprise she moved by me and rested her body against mine.

"This is nice," I noted.

"Yes, it is," she replied with a light sigh.

I grabbed Regina's hand and kissed it.

As Regina looked up, she asked, "Emma, what are we doing?"

Before I had the chance to respond, the cab driver interrupted me by saying, "We're here!"

"Saved by the cab!"

Regina smiled and sat up. She exited the car while I paid the fare.

I saw her wait on the curb for me. As I walked over she extended her hand out and I grabbed it.

We entered the Italian restaurant like this and I think, neither of us, cared about the assumptions that might be made about us.

"Welcome, table for two?"

'Yes, please, somewhere secluded…as much as possible," I asked the maître d.

"Of course, anniversary?" he asked as he walked us to the table.

Regina smiled.

I said, "First…um…'

"First date," Regina said with another smile.

"Splendid, well, enjoy. Your server will be over in a few minutes," he said as he attempted to pull out Regina's chair for her.

"I got it," I said and he backed away.

I held the chair out for her. As she began to sit, I pushed it in. "Thank you," she said.

We looked at the menus and ordered our meals when we ordered our drinks.

"We're hungry," Regina told the waitress when we finished ordering.

"Be out in a little while," she replied and walked away.

When she left, both of our hands lunged at the others so quickly. She smiled shyly and laughed a little.

"So…what is this?" Regina asked she looked into my eyes.

"Well, before I answer that question, I'd like to pose some of my own, if you don't mind."

As she flipped over her hand and moved it in a way that meant to continue, she said, "By all means!"

"Good, um, are you currently seeing anyone?"

"No, I am not. Haven't in some time. My last…"

I interrupted her with, "Don't tell me yet!"

She just smiled. "Are _you_ seeing anyone?"

"No, Regina, I am not. Another question popped into my head. Um, is "Regina" your real name? It's not a stage name, right?"

She tossed her head back and laughed heartily. "No Emma, Regina is my actual name. My last name is Mills…"

"Swan!"

"Excuse me?"

"Swan is my last name. Emma Swan…"

"Who's the dancer now?!" Regina joked as she smirked at me.

"You've never seen me dance," I said.

XXXX

"I look forward to it," I said with a seductive smirk.

She froze. I love when she did that.

"What's the next question?"

"Oh, ok, yeah, are you a lesbian or bi-sexual? I'm a 110%, gold star lesbian."

"Well, I'm not sure. Sorry…"

"Don't apologize…Let's talk this out. Have you slept with men before?"

"You've seen what comes into the club, would you?"

"Eww!" she screamed and shivered.

"I know…before that, I always kept to myself. A late bloomer, you might say. So, yes, I believe I'm a lesbian."

"Ok, moment of truth question…"

"Bring it," I encouraged.

"Please be honest with me. Are you attracted to me, in any way?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, I will always be honest with you, so…"

"Yes, Emma, I am attractive to you. You're beautiful and from what I've witnessed already, I know you have a heart of gold. Are you, hmm, attracted me?"

"Yess!" She screamed excitedly. People turned around for a second.

"She's excited for her meal," I lied to the tables around us.

Emma's hand flew over her mouth in embarrassment.

I sat back in my chair and looked at her. I took her in. She truly was a beautiful woman.

 _Don't fuck this up!_

"What cha thinking about?" Emma's voice brought me out of my mental warning.

"Nothing, just telling myself something," I said.

Our food and drinks arrived. We thanked the waitress and devoured our meals like we hadn't eaten in a month.

As we ate, I asked, "What do you do? Ya know, besides check out the local strip clubs?"

"I'm in college. Community, but it is still college…."

"Studying?"

"Creative writing. Wanna write a book someday. Right now I am a poet. Pretty good, I guess," she said with a small smile.

"I'd love to read some, sometime," I said enthusiastically.

"We'll see," she replied. "Do you have a day job?"

"Um, not really. I always say that I'm going to look, but then I get called in for an early shift and my own and forget about it."

"If you could do anything, what would you do?"

"Well, Emma, I hadn't thought about it. I don't think I'm good enough for anything else, to be honest," I said disappointed in myself.

"But you are…just so you know that!"

"You truly believe that, don't you?"

"Yes, Regina, I do," Emma said as she looked directly into my eyes. The intensity made me blush and look away.

"Ok, ok, when did you get that," she asked as she pointed to my right wrist.

"Oh, this?"

She nodded her head.

"When I was younger. I forget that it's there sometimes. I just wanted to get a tattoo. I got two feathers!"

"Where's the other one?"

"On the back of my neck," I said and tried to turn in my seat to show Emma.

"Don't hurt yourself," she said as I almost fell off the seat. I caught myself in time.

XXXX

"How's your meal?"

"Good, Emma, how's yours?"

"Great…wanna share?" I asked as I held my hand out for her fork. Regina handed it over and I dug out a big heap of angel hair pasta. I quickly gave the fork back so nothing would fall off.

She immediately put the whole forkful into her mouth.

I waited a few minutes before I asked, "How was it?"

"Yummy. Wanna finish the last piece of my rigatoni?"

"No, I'm actually full. You enjoy it."

She finished the last piece, placed her fork on the dish, and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

Just then the waitress walked up and asked, "How was it ladies?"

"Great!" she said.

"Fantastic," I said as I pulled out my iPhone. "With my date's permission, would you please take our photo?"

"Sure," the waitress said.

"Is that okay. Regina," I asked shyly. She got up from her seat and swiftly pulled out mine. She sat sideways on my lap with her hands wrapped around my neck. Our faces were touching.

I was dumbfounded. The waitress took a picture.

"Huh,' I said after the flash went off.

"No, no, that wasn't good. Taking another," the waitress said.

I placed my hands on Regina's thighs and smiled the brightest that I could.

 _Click!_

"Perfect!"

The waitress placed my phone on the table.

"Thank you," I mumbled because I was enthralled in Regina's closeness. She looked deeply into my eyes and smiled.

 _Kiss her!_

I have never wanted to kiss someone so badly than I did in that moment.

XXXX

 _Kiss me!_

I wanted her to so badly. I was too shy to do it myself, but I so wanted to feel her lips on my own.

 _Oh, is this the moment? Oh, no, what if I tried this…_

I moved my head closer to hers. She played with the strands of my black hair.

The waitress walked up again and startled us by saying, "Oppss. Sorry…here's the check." She kinda threw it on the table and scurried away.

I got up from her lap with a loud whine from her that made me happy.

"How do you want to do this?"

"Do what?" she said as she pulled out her credit card.

"Split it?" I asked. Emma slid the card into the black checkbook that restaurants use and held it up for the waitress. She came walking over.

"How do you want the transaction to be made?"

"Put it on that, plus a tip for yourself," Emma said and the waitress did as instructed.

I sat there flabbergasted. "Emma," I pouted.

"Regina!" she pouted back playfully.

"Thank you," I said humbly.

"You're welcome…"

"I don't want this night to end yet," I blurted out.

"Me either," she said.

"Can I take somewhere?"

"Regina, you can take me anywhere you want to," Emma said with a smile.

A few minutes later we collected out belongings and left the restaurant hand-in-hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Regina and I walked down the streets of this deserted town, hand in hand.

"It's quiet," she noticed aloud.

"Yeah, it is," I said, "Where are we going?"

"Well, when I was a child, my father used to take me to this place to escape from our life…"

"Why'd you need to escape," I asked.

"My mother wasn't really a nice person and sometimes it just got to be too much," Regina said and lowered her head.

I stopped immediately and turned to face her. "Listen, okay, if you're uncomfortable we don't have to do this. We can find something else to do, okay," I said affectionately. I kissed her cheek lightly.

Regina rubbed the spot where my lips were after I ended the quick little peck. "No, Emma, I want to tell you. I need to. It'll probably help a lot."

"Ok, take your time. We have all the time in the world."

She smiled at me and continued, "My father and I would come here almost every week and he'd tell me stories about a time when my parents were madly in love with each other. I always asked if I ruined it for them. And he'd always say that I was the best thing to happen to him. He was always making sure I was all right. He reminds me of you actually."

I felt happy to hear that coming from her. "That's good," I replied. Then I was silent so that she would continue.

I watched Regina as she took a deep breath. "One day, I came home from school, I was probably, like ten at the time, and I flung the door open. It was the only noise that I heard when I walked into the house that day. I walked all around the small house yelling for my parents. No one answered. I found out the reason why they didn't answer was because they had left me. When I say they left me, I mean just that. There was no note, no call a few hours later, nothing. It took me three days to realize that they weren't coming back."

"Regina, I'm so sorry."

By the time that she had finished the heartbreaking story we arrived at the highest part of a small bridge. The water below was not too deep, but deep enough for ducks to swim in.

"This place, right here, is where I would come to be with my father even though he'd left me. For many years after I was furious with him mostly. I knew my mother had it in her to do something like that, but not my father. Anger turned into depression. There were times when I'd come here and consider jumping over the railing, but I knew that it wasn't deep enough and I'd just be in the hospital for a while recovering from my injuries."

I pulled her into a hug after hearing her says that.

XXXX

Emma pulled me into a tight embrace and I lost it. I haven't cried that hard in some time. It wasn't a pretty cry. It was a butt ugly, snot running down my face kind of cry.

She didn't care. She just held me. Her arms were my comfort. I knew that they would be the only comfort I'd need.

"Shh," she cooed as rubbed my back with her hand. "It's okay. I'm here for you. It's all right!"

I cried harder after that.

"There's more," I dramatically said through my tears.

Emma kissed the top of my head. I felt her body turn in the hug.

"Come with me," she said as she pulled me off the bridge and to a park bench. Funny, I don't remember that bench being there, but there it was.

"Here, let's sit," she said as she guided me down onto the bench.

I sat and immediately wiped the tears away. She helped as her thumbs blotted my running makeup.

"I might look like a train wreck," I said and sniffled.

"You're beautiful all the time," she said honestly. I looked into her eyes and realized that she was for real.

"So, a few weeks later, I came home from school again. I'd been secretively living by myself in the house and no one was the wiser. It wasn't that hard. I survived. I think this was where I inherited that instinct, you know?"

Emma silently nodded her head.

"So I found a letter from my father. It was under the door. All that time they or he was still in the area. He didn't even try to contact me to make sure I was, at least, not dead. This irked me a lot. The letter basically said that my mother made him leave. He said he didn't want to, but I just don't believe him. I felt like a fool. I had believed for my entire life that he loved me and that pretty much was a lie," I said sadly.

"Where are they now," she asked meekly.

"I don't know. And I don't really care now. I've been taking care of myself for a long time and I've become accustomed to it," I said.

"Is me telling you everything that I've been telling you a good or bad thing?"

"Emma, it's neither good or bad. It's just…gonna take some time for me to really believe you. I know that sounds harsh, but it's just my life," I said sadly. "I hope this isn't a deal breaker for you." I looked down at my lap.

Not even a millisecond after, Emma raised my chin with her hand and we looked into each other's eyes. "Regina Mills, this is so not a deal breaker for me. You've been hurt by the two people who were supposed to protect from hurt. Not be the cause of it. You grew up way too fast, but you triumphed over it. I admire you for that." She cupped my cheek with her hand as her finger massaged my temple. I smiled and relaxed in her touch. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for being so understanding," I said.

"You don't have to thank me, Regina. It's who you are. And now I understand more and you know what."

"No what?"

"I like you even more if that's even possible," she said.

XXXX

"Really," she asked dumbfounded.

"Duh!"

She smirked and then kissed my cheek.

"I'm getting cold," I said as I shivered a little.

"Oh, ok," she said and jumped up from the bench, "Wanna do something else?"

"I, uh, I'm," I stuttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must have class tomorrow. Do you want to call it a night?"

"Hey, Regina, calm down," I said and laughed.

She froze as she stared at me.

"I was going to say…"

"Wanna go back to my place," Regina blurted out.

"Only if you're comfortable with me there," I said genuinely.

"Yes!"

"Alrighty then!"

She dragged me off of the bench and to a cab that she hailed so quickly. Once inside the warm vehicle, I timidly said, "Regina, I don't want to have sex with you…right now."

She looked up at me and smiled. "I don't want to have sex with you right now either."

"We haven't kissed anyway," I noted.

I heard her sigh. She rested her head against my chest.

I wanted to make this bold statement so I took a deep breath and mustered the courage. "Would you mind if I held you tonight?"

Regina picked up her head and smiled brightly. "Of course! Hoping we'd be sharing my bed."

"Cool," I said and sighed relieved.

I remembered that I needed to text Ruby, so I pulled out my cell phone and texted Ruby.

 _Not coming home 2night._

I sent it and in a second's time, my phone buzzed.

"Where are you?" I read in a whisper.

"Who you texting?" she asked me.

"My room mate. Telling her I won't be home tonight. She asked me where I was…"

"Call her," she said as she pressed the call and speaker buttons for me.

"Hello, Swan…where the fuck are you?"

"In a cab," I replied honestly.

"Going where?"

"To Regina's," I said honestly again.

"Who the fuck is Regina?"

"You really don't remember anything when you're drunk, do you?"

There were moments of silence before she yelled, "FUCK! Pole girl?"

Regina mouthed, "Pole girl?"

I smiled and nodded. "We were there when you fell, remember?"

"Swan, who are you talking to…"

"Shit! That's right!" Regina whispered.

"Ruby, meet Regina, Regina meet Ruby!" I introduced.

"Hello, Ruby," Regina said kindly.

"Hey, pole girl, what's shaking…"

"Netting much. Same old, same old," Regina replied.

"So you won't be home tonight, huh?"

"Yes, Ruby, that's correct," I said.

"Is my friend _finally_ gettin' lucky?"

"I've already gotten lucky…I did meet Regina…"

"Aww," Regina said with a smile.

"Not what I meant, but I'll let it slide. Good night you two. Come home before like summer!"

"Good night, Ruby," I said and then hung up.

"I guess that nickname is gonna stick?"

"Sorry. Afraid so."

She lightly chuckled.

We arrived at her apartment a few minutes later and we paid the cab driver. We exited the car on the same side and as soon as we were out and the door was shut we held hands. We walked into her building and to her apartment.

"What happened to your childhood home," I asked as I took off my coat and threw it on the couch.

"Well, apparently our neighbor knew I was home alone and she called Child Services. I was removed from the home and put into foster care. I aged out at eighteen, but by that time the house had been sold. I found this place and just wound up staying. I had enough to afford it, but eventually that money disappeared. I did odd jobs, but I knew I needed something more. I did questionable things to survive. More questionable than stripping. I don't want to talk about."

"So we won't," I said matter of fact.

XXXX

"So, can I get you anything?"

"Change of tee shirt," Emma asked.

"Of course," I said, "You want sweatpants? Or boxers?"

"Um, I usually sleep in boxer shorts, but I can sleep in sweats."

 _Wow. That's sexy. I'm all for that._

"Boxers," I blurted out and immediately was embarrassed.

Emma chuckled and smiled. "That was easy."

I looked in my dresser and pulled out an old Bon Jovi tee shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Vintage, I like it!"

I smiled.

As she was removing her tee shirt in favor of mine I watched intensely. She didn't seem phased by it at all.

"Dance for me," I blurted out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

XXXX

My head jolted up and I stared at Regina. "What?"

"Dance for me," she said with more conviction in her voice.

"No music," I said as I entertained the idea.

She pointed to her radio/CD player right behind me on another bookcase in her room.

"Well, look at that," I said as I noticed it.

"My CD collection is over there too…"

"You really want me to dance for you?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically up and down.

"Okay, can I have a few minutes? Gotta channel my inner vixen," I joked.

"Ok, that won't be hard. I'll go get some wine," she suggested.

"Ten or twelve bottles if you got them," I said nervously, "Do you have a chair without arms?"

She nodded her head and walked to her closet. She found a plastic, white chair and unfolded it. She placed it in the center of her room since her bed was against a wall.

Then she began to walk out of the room.

"Two minutes,' I called out to her and she waved her hand in confirmation.

XXXX

 _OMG! Is this really happening? This is going to be epic!_

I excitedly grabbed two tall wine glasses and four bottles of wine, two white and two red.

XXXX

"Ok, pick out three songs," I instructed myself as I perused her CD collection.

"Hey, Regina," I yelled when I found the last song for this dance.

"Yeah?"

"Bring a handful of your roses, k?"

"Um, okay," I heard her yell.

"When you're ready, c'mon in," I told her a little less nervous than before. I walked up to the door and opened it. As she approached I emptied her hands of the bottles, glasses, and roses. I put the wine and glasses on the bookcase. My eyesight never left her as she smiled timidly at me.

"Is this enough?" she said. After I nodded my head, I placed one finger on her lips. She managed to kiss it, but I didn't remove it.

I put my hand up to signify that I wanted her to stay there and she nodded in understanding. I walked over to her bookcase and I piled her roses in one big pile and left them on her bed.

I returned to her and grabbed her hand. Silently I walked her over to her seat. As soon as she was in front of it, she sat down and crossed her legs.

I hovered over her for a split second and then I went to put the first song on. Luckily there was a remote control with the machine. I turned around so my behind was facing her. I wiggled it a little bit and heard her chuckle.

As soon as Regina heard the first stanza of the song, she yelled, "Woo hoo!"

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

I walked confidently up to her and dipped down in between her legs. I playfully caressed her cheek with one finger. She attempted to grab my finger to hold it there, but I was too quick for her. I stood up again and unbuttoned my jeans. Her eyesight never left my midsection. It was almost like she was willing my pants to magically fall off me.

I noticed and wiggled my finger at her. She looked up at me and smiled brightly.

I walked close to her and bent forward so my behind would be in front of her. I felt her hand as it caressed my behind for a second. I turned abruptly to caressed her face with my two hands. I pulled her up like I was about to kiss her. Our lips were inches apart when I separated from her.

She moaned loudly and fell back into the chair.

By that time the song had stopped. I walked over to the CD player and cued the next song.

"Wow, Emma, that was great!"

"Not done yet," I said a little more confidently.

"There's more," she asked flabbergasted.

"Absolutely," I said as I smiled. I cued the next song and got ready by standing right in front of her.

 _There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight _

_I need a man that makes it right when it's so wrong  
Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight _

_It's time to feel the rush to push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we'll both fall far in love _

_I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge,  
The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

 _I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you_

My hands returned to my jeans as they teasingly played with the zipper. I'd unzip and then pause. I kept teasingly pull the zipper up and down.

"Geez," she finally said she grabbed the zipper from my hand and unzipped my pants for me. After she was done, I grabbed both of her hands and kissed them passionately for a few seconds.

 _Another shot before we kiss the other side  
Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight alright, alright_

 _Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight alright, alright_

 _It's time to feel the rush to push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love _

_I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge,  
The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

 _I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge with you  
I'm on the edge with you  
I'm on the edge with you_

My hands traveled to the hem of my tee shirt. Before I pulled it over my body, I saw her lick her lips.

"Do you like this?"

She was rendered mute by her arousal, so she nodded her head up and down.

 _I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you _

My hands lifted my shirt up and over my body. Once the tee shirt was off, I tossed it behind me. Her eyes bulged out of her head when she saw me in my lacey bra. The bra left little to the imagination, but supported me.

 _I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge,  
The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

 _I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you  
I'm on the edge with you_

I leaned onto her and my chest rested on her chest. I swore our heartbeats found their own rhythm together. I hung my head on her shoulder and she gripped my waist tightly. _  
I'm on the edge with you  
I'm on the edge with you_

When the song ended, I picked my head up and looked deeply into her brown eyes. Our lips again hovered close to each other.

"How was that?"

"Emma, there are no words…"

"That bad huh?" I winked at her.

She smiled.

"I have one more. This one requires audience participation, if you're up to it," I said.

"Whatever you need…"

"Ok, but first," I wiggled out of her embrace and walked over to the pile of roses. I carelessly tossed the roses over the bed. I watched her as she watched me do this. I could have sworn I heard her moan.

After that was finished, I walked up to her. Wordlessly, I grabbed one of her straps of her tight black dress with my finger. I began to slowly pull it down. I replaced the feeling of the missing fabric with the feeling of my lips on her shoulder blade. She moaned and moved her head in the opposite direction. I repeated the action to the other strap. When both of the straps were close to her elbows she wiggled out of them. Because of the tightness of the dress, the top of it didn't move.

Then I held her hand as she stepped out of her shoes. I had abandoned mine when she was out of her room before.

I left her standing there while I cued my final song. This one needed to be the most sensual one. I had an idea on how I could achieve this, but needed her help. I knew she'd be happy to help.

I pressed the play button on the remote control and threw it down to the side. I grabbed her one hand and held it in the air. I grabbed her other and pulled it around my back. She understood what was transpiring so she stepped into my body.

As the band began the song, Regina immediately recognized it.

 _Sitting here wasted and wounded  
At this old piano  
Trying hard to capture  
The moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka  
Is still lodged in my head  
And some blond gave me nightmares  
_

"I love this song. Hence the tee shirt!"

"I had a feeling," I sad as I swayed us back and forth to the music.

Regina leaned her head against my chest.

 _I think she is still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
They won't make of me when I'm dead_

 _With an ironclad fist I wake up and  
French kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps  
Its own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love and the truth and  
What you mean to me  
And the truth is baby you're all that I need_

"I need to finish undressing you," I insisted calmly.

I released her from my grasp.

XXXX

Emma wanted to finish undressing me. Even though I missed the closeness I wanted to give her anything she wanted.

'Ok," I said as I began to pull down my dress.

"Allow me," she said and I raised my hands up. With her two hands she grabbed the fabric and slowly dragged it down.

"Am I hurting you?"

I shook my head, no.

"Good!"

The dress fell off my chest. She stopped to kiss my upper chest. I felt the electricity she left with her lips.

 _I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses_

 _Well I'm so far away_

She pulled the dress all the way down and extended her hands to me so I could step out of it easily.

She scooped me up again in her embrace and we dance very close together. We felt our skin rub against each other. _  
That each step that I take is on my way home  
A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night  
Just to see through this payphone  
Still I run out of time  
Or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you  
I'll just close my eyes and whisper,  
Baby blind love is true_

We danced like that for a while. She knew the chorus was coming so she broke the closeness, but held onto my hand. She guided me to the bed. We sat on the bed for the quickest second as the song continued.

Emma reached for the backside of my head and carefully laid me down on my back. She carefully straddled my waist. She hung her head down over mine and kissed both of my cheeks.

 _I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses_

Suddenly the urge to feel her lips on mine overtook me. I reached up and caught them within my own. She tasted better than I thought she would. I gently brushed my tongue against her lower lip. When she opened her mouth to moan, my tongue slipped in and immediately began to massage hers.

Emma sighed and moaned at the same time. As we kiss I lowered her to lay on top of me. With all of her weight on top of me, I didn't feel anything, but the pleasure she elicited from me. This pleasure began in my head and ran all the way to my toenails.

"Regina," she moaned into my mouth. I hugged her tightly as we continued to kiss. I needed to feel her against me. it was much more than a mere desire. It felt like a fatal desire. If I didn't have her I wouldn't survive.

"Emma," I moaned her name.

The rest of the song played in the background. The kissing turned out to be a lot sweeter than the song. But we let it finish.

 _The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry  
The barkeeper's wig's crooked  
And she's giving me the eye  
I might have said yeah  
But I laughed so hard I think I died_

 _When you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me  
To stand in her spotlight again  
Tonight I won't be alone  
But you know that don't  
Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove  
For it's you that I'd die to defend_

 _I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses_

We kissed for a while more. Air didn't become an urgent issue because I felt that we were supplying air for each other. Our hands travelled almost everything on each other. I felt things that were unimaginable. "Touch me there," I urged her as she massaged my breast. "Grab me," she encouraged as I grabbed her behind. Eventually our intense kissing slowed down to intimate pecks. The intimate pecks turned into kisses on our cheeks. When that ended we held each other as we waited for sleep to come. XXXX ~ Songs: "I Kissed a Girl" – Katy Perry", "The Edge of Glory" – Lady Gaga, and "Bed of Roses" – Bon Jovi 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

XXXX

As I was sitting in my advanced creative writing class, I noticed when I looked at all of the students around me that I was the oldest one there. In fact, I thought I could probably be some of their mothers.

"Geez," I whispered to myself as I shook my head.

I didn't have long to ponder this because our teacher, Henry, walked into the room. I don't know why he wanted us to call him by his first name. I guess it was because he knew that he'd be reading some personal work and wanted there to be no judgment.

"Ok, ok," he said. "Please sit down."

The room quieted in a second or two.

"So the end of the semester is swiftly approaching," he began his speech, "And I wanted to give you plenty of time to think about your final assignment for this class."

There was a smattering of groans from the class.

"I know, I know, bummer, right? But I hope you'll be excited to hear what the assignment is," he encouraged us.

I sat up as I was interested in hearing what it was. He saw me and smiled. "Thanks, Emma," he said.

Some people stared at me, but I didn't care.

"So for your final assignment, I'd like for you to write about a person who is currently or has inspired you. Someone who has encouraged you to see beyond what's in front of you during this time of your life. Someone who is a big part of your life. A person who helps to make it better," he finished.

"What format," one student asked.

"Whatever you think is necessary for you to adequately describe them. You don't have to reveal who they are, if you prefer not to. For this last assignment, I just write from your heart," he said.

When he finished, I immediately thought of her. Truly it was a no brainer.

"Regina," my heart and my brain yelled at the same time.

XXXX

I was working an early shift, my one and only for that day when Archie walked up to me and said, "Hey, Reggie, who have you been hanging out with recently?"

"First of all, how many times do I have to tell you my name's Regina? And secondly who I hang out with is none of your concern."

"Well, _Regina_ , it is my business if it's a patron of this establishment," he retorted back.

 _Don't tell him._

"Is that a rule," I asked.

"Um, yes, it is," he attempted to lie.

"Bullshit, it's not in that lame excuse of a 'handbook'!"

He coughed roughly.

"And even if it is, what are you gonna do. Fire me?"

He looked at me with a defeated expression on his face.

"Yeah, that's right. If you fire me not only will you lose out on a lot of moola, but also you know that the other dancers would walk out right behind me," I said confidently.

He went to say something, but I ran into the main room where all of the dancers were. I yelled, "Hey!" All of their heads jolted up when they heard me.

"Archie here tried to ask who I've been hanging out with. And, of course, I stopped him in his tracks."

There was thunderous applause.

"Hey, Archie, from now on the ladies can hang out with or date anyone they choose, especially if they happen to meet them here, right?"

Archie nodded his head and whispered, "Yes."

"What's that I didn't hear you?"

"Yes," he said louder.

"What?"

"Yes!" he boomed.

The ladies went wild with applause.

I walked away with pride and confidence. I figured either way it turned out, I'd be okay. I wanted to tell someone. My thoughts instantly went to Emma.

 _My Emma._

As soon as I finished my shift and then texted her.

 _Come to my apartment ASAP!_

XXXX

My phone chimed and I looked at it.

I bolted up from my seat in the cafeteria and apologized to my friends.

"I gotta go," I said hurriedly.

"Is everything okay?" one of them asked.

"I hope so," I said as I ran from the table.

I hailed a cab and shouted the directions to him as I got into the vehicle. The cab zoomed off and immediately I was in front of her apartment building.

I raced inside and up to her floor. I ran to her apartment and quickly knocked on the door.

"Hey," Regina said as she opened it up.

"Hi," I panted out as I was out of breath.

"Emma," Regina questioned.

"I got your text. It sounded urgent. Are you okay," I said nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Yes, I'm fine." She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh, good," I said as I dropped my bag to hug her.

"I'm flattered that you care," she said and kissed my cheek. "Archie approached me. He's my boss."

"Oh, what did he want," I asked.

Regina let me go and walked into her small kitchen. "He had the nerve to ask who was hanging out with."

I froze. "Is this not appropriate," I asked concerned.

"Well, he tried to say that it wasn't. He even thought that he could blame it on the stupid manual he gave me on my first day. He didn't know that I actually took the time to read that stupid book. It doesn't say anything about after hours and patrons. So…"

"So," I repeated.

"The ladies know that they are now allow to date or hangout with customers if they so choose to," Regina said triumphantly.

"That's amazing…."

"I know right!"

"Be my girlfriend," I blurted out.

She had walked away from me, but whipped herself around when she heard my question.

"What?"

"Regina, would you please be my girlfriend?"

She came barreling towards me. I opened my arms out for her. When she was closer to me she jumped into my arms and they immediately gripped her tightly. Her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Yes!" she said and then kissed me passionately.

XXXX

"I'm so excited!" I yelled after we broke the kiss.

"Me too," she said as she walked us to my couch.

She quickly sat down with me still attached to her. I sat on her knees while we looked into each other's eyes.

"You really want to be my girlfriend," she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Emma Swan, I want to more than anything," I said and kissed her cheek. Her grip on me tightened as we hugged each other.

"Yay!" she said with a smile.

I lunged forward and captured her lips with my own.

"Hmm." I heard her moan in the kiss.

I pushed myself against her as much as possible.

"I love kissing you," I said between kisses.

"I love it more," she said as she eagerly took my lips in another kiss.

Just then her cell phone chimed.

"No," I whined.

"Please," she asked as she took the device out of her pocket.

"Quickly," I told her.

She unlocked the screen and opened the text message. As she read the message her eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Who's 'the eagle'?" I read with her.

"Um, my Mom," she said.

She dialed Ruby and on the first ring she picked up. "Swan…come home," she insisted.

"Where is she?"

"Sitting on the couch, lookin' at me expectantly."

"Tell, my daughter I'm here," Emma must have heard in the background.

"I'll be over soon," she said and hung up.

She looked at me with a small smile. "I have to go. Apparently my mother is in our apartment scaring Ruby…You wouldn't perhaps, maybe, um, like to come to meet my mother, would you?"

She was looking down at her fingers when I said, "Absolutely!"

She picked her head up and had the brightest smile on her face. "Really?"

"Yes, silly. You're my girlfriend. I wanna do it so we can move forward," I said with a warm smile.

She leaned forward to kiss me sweetly.

After the kiss ended, she lightly smacked my thighs and I stood up.

"Ok, let's go," she said as she got up and grabbed her bag. I grabbed my purse and her hand. We pulled each other out of my apartment and into a cab.

While in the car, I told her, "I plan on being honest."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm old enough to decide where I go and who I'm attracted to. I don't think she'll have a problem," she said.

XXXX

Soon we arrived at my apartment. I paid the driver and extended my hand to Regina who grabbed it.

We walked in to my shared apartment with Ruby and saw my mother and best friend chatting in the living room.

"Oh, look, Emma's here," Ruby said relieved.

"Hey, Mom," I said with a smile.

"Hello, dear," my Mom replied.

Regina stood in the background so that we could reunite.

"Who's that," my Mom asked when she noticed Regina.

"Oh," I said and extended my hand out to her and of course she grabbed it. I nudged her over to us. "This is Regina Mills, my girlfriend. Regina, this is my Mom. Mary Margaret Swan…"

Regina extended her hand out and my Mom shook it.

"Oh, this is Ruby," I said as I pointed to her.

"I've heard many things," Regina said as she waved her hand.

"Lies…all lies," Ruby said and laughed.

We all laughed.

"I was going to go to my room, but I think I'll stay," Ruby said as she winked at me.

I gave her a weird expression, but she plopped back in the seat.

"So, Regina," my Mom said as she sat down again, "Where are you from?"

"Storybrooke, Mrs. Swan," Regina said politely.

"All her life," I said happily.

"That's nice. Who are your parents?"

"Mother, since when did we become _that_ family," I yelled.

"What? I'm merely trying to get to know her," she said shocked.

"Emma, it's alright. My parents are Henry and Cora Mills. To be completely honest, I don't know where they are right now as they abandoned me when was a young girl…" Regina looked down at her hand. She immediately saw my hand as it grabbed hers tightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," my mother said sincerely.

"I'm proud of her, Mom, I mean, most people would probably break down and not at least attempt at having a nice life. Not Regina. She's surviving and I think coming out of the experience a stronger woman because of it."

Regina smiled at me.

"What do you do for a living, Regina?"

Ruby's head jolted up and a smile appeared on her face. I nonchalantly slapped the back of her head because I was the closest to her.

"Well, Mrs. Swan, I'm a dancer," Regina said with a smile.

"Wow…Tap? Ballet? Ballroom?"

"Pole," Regina replied meekly.

Mrs. Swan blinked her eyes a few times and then asked, "Did you say pole?"

"Yeah, Mom, Regina's, uh, a pole dancer. She's the best that they got," I interrupted Regina.

"Oh, and how long have you been in that, uh, profession?"

"Three years, ma'am," Regina replied.

'I see," Mom said and then stood up from her chair, "Emma, may I have a word?"

She walked over to the farthest corner of the apartment.

XXXX

She regrettably released my hand after she kissed it to walk over to where her mother was standing.

"Yeah," Emma asked.

"She's a stripper?"

"She's a dancer," she said proudly. She had the widest smile on her face.

"And you're proud of that?" her mother said accusingly.

"I'm proud of _her_! The stripping is just a part of the 'Regina Mills' package!"

Mrs. Swan snorted and said, "Well, that's certainly going to give me something to think about."

"Why do you have to think about it? I'm the only one who needs to and I have already and I'm fine with it," Emma said with a smile.

"You don't care that men drool over her and toss money her way?"

"Look at her...She's gorgeous!" Emma's head turned in my direction. I smiled brightly at her, "She's taking of herself, independently. I thought you'd recognized this quality. I mean, you taught me to independent!"

"And look where that got you," my Mom said and shook her head.

"Mom, really…I'm an adult. Regina's my girlfriend and if I have anything to do with it maybe something more in the future," said with a huge smile.

"Um, is everything alright?" I asked as I timidly walked over to Emma and her Mom.

"Yeah," she said and extended her hand to me. I grabbed it and was pulled closer to them.

"Regina, I'm sorry," her Mom apologized, "I love people who are independent. I tried to teach my daughter that."

Emma beamed with pride. Me and her Mom looked at her and chuckled.

"To be totally honest, Mrs. Swan, Emma's the best thing to happen to me in a long time, if ever. She's so thoughtful and loyal, and wonderful. I am proud to be her girlfriend and I will prove it…"

"Regina, you don't have to prove it," she said honestly.

"Yes, Emma, I do," I said with a smile, "If I ever want to be 'Mrs. Regina Swan,' someday I gotta prove that I'm worthy of it."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled warmly at me.

"Regina, dear, all you truly need to do is continue to be the wonderful woman you are right now. Keep your chin up and keep striving…"

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan," I said with a smile.

"Call me, 'Mary Margaret'!"

"Ok," I said stunned.

"Actually maybe you could show me a few moves sometime. Something for her father," Emma's Mom said and smiled brightly at me.

"And there's a big mental picture I don't want," Emma said as she looked horrified.

We all laughed.

We hung out after and I listened with great interest as her Mom told me about Emma's awkward years.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

XXXX

The Saturday afternoon after the day that Regina met my Mom, I was in my room trying to think about my last assignment for my advanced creative writing class. I knew it had to be about her. What I didn't know was how the piece would take shape.

 _A story?_

 _A poem?_

 _Think, Swan…think!_

I pulled out a piece of lined white paper and allowed myself to do make a bubble diagram of all the things she does to me. I wrote "Regina" in the center and then I wrote different adjectives that described her like, "dancer," "petite," brown eyes", "wedding bands", "heart". From this exercise I was able to write a damn good poem about my heart, my Regina.

In ten minutes, I had a full-blown poem. I felt the urge to perform it for her.

 _Take her to the library. They have open mike nights._

I pulled out my laptop and e-mailed Henry first. His e-mail address was on the syllabus.

"Hi, Henry, this is Emma Swan. I wanted to check to see that reading the piece of writingis acceptable prior to class. I am writing something very special and I'd like to perform it for her. Please get back to me. Thank you, Emma." I typed the e-mail. I double checked for any errors and then sent it.

While I waited for a possible answer, I started to type out the poem. I wanted to make sure that it was perfect.

Surprisingly, a minute later, my e-mail program chimed signaling that I had received a e-mail.

It was from Henry.

"Hello, Emma, Congrats on your poem. I knew you'd come up with something wonderful. I fully advocate reading it aloud in front of her. To add more pressure, I'd love to come to your reading. Haha! I assume that you'll be at the library tomorrow night for the open mike night. I look forward to seeing you there. Fondly, Henry," I read.

 _That's settled! Now how do I get Regina there? Should be simple._

There was a sudden knock on the front door. I didn't yell for Ruby because I knew she wasn't home. I ran towards it and flung it open. There she stood. Regina Mills.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you," I said happily and leaned in for a quick peck. After she walked in and closed the door.

"Is Ruby home?"

"You came all the way here to see Ruby…should I be jealous?" I asked jokingly.

She tilted her head back and forth and said, "No."

"Ruby's out!" I said.

She lunged at me and captured my lips with her own. I was taken by surprise so I barely caught myself from the quick action. I did though and I dragged us to the couch. I sat down and quickly pulled her on top of me. She didn't complain at all. She did, however, begin to moan as our full bodies made contact.

"Regina," I moaned in her mouth.

"Em," she moaned back.

 _I like the sound of that…Em…_

I picked up her shirt and dragged my finger along her abdomen. She giggled, but immediately kissed me again. While she kissed me she brushed away the strands of my blonde hair.

"Emma," she moaned again. I felt her hand grope my breast. I moaned at the contact.

"Do you like this?"

I moaned again.

"Good," she said as she squeezed it a little.

"I want you…"

"I want you too," Regina whispered.

We kissed each other passionately and ferociously for a few minutes.

Then I broke the kiss to say, "I want this to be special, Regina. I want it to be everything you want it to be. It feels like we're rushing it. I, um, wanna wait."

"Till when?" she asked. She didn't seem angry or upset.

"Do you like poetry?"

"Of course. Maya Angelou, Pablo Neruda, Edgar Allen Poe…"

"Great. Come to the library's open mike night tomorrow night with me," I asked hopeful.

"Sure," she said and kissed me again.

XXXX

I'd never been to an open mike night anywhere, let alone one at the library. When we got there I saw her write her name down on the list.

"Emma, what are you doing?" I asked kind of shocked.

"I have a surprise for you. Hey, Henry," Emma said as she shook her professor's hand. "Regina, this is Henry, my advanced creative writing teacher."

"Hey," he said and extended his hand to her.

"Hello," Regina replied.

"Will everyone please take their seats?" David asked.

We all sat down. Emma and I sat in the second row.

"Welcome and thanks for coming tonight. Let's get right to it. Emma Swan…you're up," he said as he sat in the first row.

"Uh, hi, everyone," she said as she stood in front of the microphone. "My name's Emma and go to the community college here."

There was a smattering of applause mostly from Regina and Henry.

"For my final advanced creative writing assignment, I was tasked to write a piece about a person who has or is currently inspiring me. Someone who encourages me to see beyond where I am now. Someone who pushes me. So I came up with this. I hope you enjoy it," Emma said nervously.

She unfolded the piece of paper, stepped up to the microphone a little more, took a deep breath and said, "This is called 'Come Dance with Me'!"

She took another deep breath and said, _"_ _Come dance with me, Right now. Don't question it...By asking how. Grab a hold of my hand…And don't let go. There's no telling where this dance will go. This may lead us to our wedding bands."_

Emma looked and into my watery eyes. I knew this was for me. I smiled as I wiped a tear away with my finger.

She continued, _"Come dance with me…Right away…Do not let me go…Till the break of day. For here is where I am supposed to stay…We are meant for each other, Can't you see? Come dance with me…Hold me tight. It was you who turned on the light. How? Doesn't really matter as long as you know. That it's you who I think of night and day…You chase all my cares away."_

Now I noticed her eyes beginning to tear up as she looked up at the audience. She quickly wiped them away and then said, _"Come dance with me…And we'll decide the pace. Between our two hearts there is no space…And I know that this isn't a race._

 _Thinking of you makes me free. I no longer feel blue. How I wish that we were already two. A couple is what I long to be. I am waiting for that hopeful day._

 _Every night I pray…That fate will work in our favor. You know I will savor…Every precious memory we will make I will never break…Your heart."_

Emma detached the microphone from the stand and walked slowly over to me. She knelt down on her knees as she looked up at me and said, _"Come dance with me…Despite the time apart. Cuz you know…You're always in my heart…Come dance with me…For the rest of our lives…I want to be In your arms from here to eternity. This I do believe…That if you…Come dance with me I'll be…The luckiest person there ever could be. Please know that I will always love you."_

She placed the paper down on the floor and I pulled into up and into a tight embrace. The audience around applauded wildly for her piece. Then I gave her a big kiss on her lips. We tried to keep PG-rated because we were in public.

We walked to the back of the room and sat in the last two available seats. The whole time that the other readers were reading she gripped my hand tightly and massaged it with her thumb.

Emma leaned over to me and asked, "Wanna get outta here soon?"

I nonchalantly nodded my head up and down. "Walk around?"

She smiled at me. "Follow my lead." Emma got up quietly and tiptoed out of the room. I followed her and we successfully made it out.

Once we were outside, I threw my arms around her for a wonderful embrace.

XXXX

"Come Dance with Me" – C. Cluney 2008


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

XXXX

"So you liked the poem?" I said as my arms were tightly wrapped around Regina.

"Yes, very much so," she said against my chest.

"I'm turning that in for my final assignment, you know," I said.

"Yea, I know and I'm flattered that you'd even consider writing about me," she said.

"It was a no brainer, actually," I said honestly. I broke the embrace and held her hand. We began to walk side-by-side down the street.

"What do you wanna do now," I asked.

"You hungry? You wanna see a movie? Do you wanna rent a movie?" she called off some ideas.

"All good choices, but I just want you…be in your arms and you in mine," I replied honestly.

"Well then, Miss Swan, that's what we'll do," Regina said and pulled me in the direction of her apartment.

"Text Ruby cuz you're not going home tonight, my dear," Regina said seductively.

"Oh, she knows that…"

"She read the poem," Regina guessed.

"Good guess," I said.

She stopped walking so I stopped. She leaned up a little and captured my lips with her own. She fell into me, but I caught her. We both moaned at the same time.

Once the kiss stopped, I asked, "How much wine do you have left?"

"Not enough," she said as she pulled me to the liquor store.

When we got there, I noticed a convenient store next to it. "You go in and get some stuff. I want to go in there to get something," I said.

"Sure," she said. I leaned forward and kissed her nose. "Be out in like five?"

She nodded and then we separated from each other.

I walked into the store and I immediately walked to the small candle department.

"Wickless candles…wickless candles…Ahh, wickless candles," I said as I browsed the section. I grabbed one regular looking candle, one purple and one yellow.

Then I noticed a few artificial red roses so I purchased them.

I quickly paid and left the store.

Regina was waiting for me with a large brown paper bag with a handle on it.

"Yummy," I said as I saw the bag.

"Got some good stuff. And crackers too, just in case," she said.

We combined bags and I took the big bag from her to hold.

We continued to walk toward Regina's apartment. It was a silent time, but I think we both enjoyed it.

We arrived at the building and walked to her apartment. We entered, closed the door behind us and she locked it.

"Again, I don't have anything to wear," I said hesitantly. "I didn't think to bring anything."

"Well, if you get cold you can borrow something," she said with a wink. She took off her coat and flung it onto the couch. She walked from the couch to her room and I just stared at her from behind.

"The things you do to me, Regina Mills," I said and shook my head with a chuckle.

"Where are you," she yelled into the room.

"Still in the living room," I yelled back.

"Why?"

"I was mesmerized," I said as I quickly grabbed the bag.

She walked out and up to me. She leaned up a little so we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Come with me," she said and kissed me quickly. She grabbed my hand and led me to her bedroom after the kiss ended.

When we were inside, I looked nervous.

"Are you nervous?"

"Um, no," I lied.

"You're a terrible liar…" She smiled.

I shrugged.

XXXX

Emma looked nervous and I thought that was adorable.

"Emma, I don't bite…unless you want me to," I said and winked at her.

She chuckled.

"I'm going to go the bathroom," I said and closed the door as I walked out of the room.

XXXX

"Hey, Swan, don't fuck this up," I chastised myself with a face palm.

I quickly pulled the candles out of the bag, turned them on, and put them in different areas of her room. I made sure to place one next to the bed on her nightstand.

I heard Regina coming back, so I grabbed the roses and tossed them around the bed.

I saw the doorknob turning so I sprinted to her light switch and flicked it off. I then ran to the opposite side of the room and stood in front of the window.

I watched as she walked into the room. Her face lit up as she saw what I did. I smiled when I saw her expression.

XXXX

"You are so romantic. First with the flowers, then the poem, and now this," I admired.

"I just want you to know that I care for you very much, Regina. I can't picture my life without you in it," Emma said as she brushed her bangs nervously out of her eyes.

"What do you want, Emma?"

"You don't have to…"

"What do you want," I repeated myself. We locked eyes with each other.

"I want…"

"Yes," I said as I hung on her every word.

"I want you to make love to me. If you want to," Emma said. She sat on the bed and looked at the carpet.

I walked over to her, sat down next to her and placed my hand in hers. I gripped it tightly. "Is that all you want," I asked in a whisper.

"Yes, for right now, that is what I want, Regina," she replied. She looked up and saw me smiling.

We didn't say anything right after that. I stood up from the bed and walked in front of her. I sat down on her knees and her hands gripped my waist. The eyesight that we shared was so intense. I dipped my head down and captured her lips with mine. Because of the intensity of our kiss, I raised myself up onto my knees on the edge of the bed in front of her. Emma's arms wrapped themselves around my back so I wouldn't slip. We continued to kiss each other with urgency and want. We pushed our bodies against each other. This pushing created a rocking motion. We were swaying back and forth pretty fast. The action made us fall backwards. When Emma opened her beautiful green eyes she saw me hovering over her. She lunged up and attached her lips to mine again. She pulled me down to lay on top of her. Immediately we began to rub against each other.

"We need to get outta these clothes," Emma panted out in between kisses from me.

"I know, but I don't wanna stop kissing you," I said happily. I pulled us back up into a sitting position with a power she didn't know I had.

Emma immediately grabbed at the buttons of her shirt. Getting aggravated that it was taking so long for her to unbutton her shirt, I grabbed both sides and yanked it open. The buttons popped off and flew onto the floor.

"My bad," I apologized, but had a smile on my face.

"Hey, I kinda liked that shirt," she jokingly said.

"I'll buy you another one," I said as I pulled it off of her body.

Emma quickly un-zippered my shirt and pulled it off of me. She leaned forward and kissed my bare skin. She licked a portion and said, 'Yum!" This turned me on more.

Her hands traveled to my skirt. She yanked it down and off of me. She balled it up and tossed it to the floor. I was in my bra and panties. She admired what she saw for a few seconds.

"You're beautiful. I know that I've seen different parts of you before, but this time…it special to me. Really special," she said as she eagerly removed my bra and panties. She tossed them aside.

I pulled her off of the bed to remove her jeans. I took them off with an ease I never knew I could possess. I tossed them onto floor and immediately dragged her panties painstakingly slowly down her body. When they were completely off of her I held them in my hands.

"Like them," she quietly asked.

I nodded my head.

I placed them on the floor. The final article of clothing was her bra, but her hands traveled there by themselves. Emma bounced out the material and I couldn't have been happier.

We helped each other back onto my bed and immediately my lips were in the valley of her breasts as I kissed it tenderly. I moved a half of inch and kissed one of her breasts. She moaned, "Regina…" So I did it again with my lips opened wider. And then I received the same moan.

I opened my mouth all the way and sucked her entire breast into my mouth. She squirmed with delight which made me only try to suck more into my mouth.

"Regina," Emma sexily moaned.

"Do you like this," I muttered when I needed to take a breath.

"God, yes, do the other one," she requested. I immediately picked her other supple breast and wrapped my mouth around it. I sucked and felt her pink nipple stiffen against my tongue.

"I want more of you," I said sexily after releasing Emma's breast from my mouth.

XXXX

"I am yours," I said in a pleasure filled tone of voice.

Regina didn't hesitate to lay on top of me. Once her head was near mine, she kissed me ferociously. As we kissed, I felt her hand travel down my body. She stopped near my core. She tapped her finger on my lower abdomen.

As if I knew what she was going to ask when we broke the kiss, I nodded my head up and down and said, "Please?"

She smiled devilishly at me. "Emma, look at me," Regina asked of me.

I opened my eyes and they landed on Regina's brown ones quickly.

Regina wasted no time as she plunged two of her glorious fingers inside me. I jolted up from the impact, but I never closed my eyes or looked away from her.

"Gina," I choked out.

"Em," she whispered back as her arousal was building also. She pushed her fingers deeper.

"Ahhh," I moaned out again and again.

With her free hand she played with the strands of my blonde hair. As she hovered over me, she kept looking at me passionately. I wished that I could have been more aware, but her fingers were doing their magic inside of me and I was feeling hazy.

"Regina, I-I wanna hold you, while you know," I stuttered.

She immediately fell onto my body, but her fingers were still swimming inside of me. To be honest as soon as our nipples touched each other, I think I had an orgasm.

"Regina," I yelled out.

"I'm here, I'm here, ride it out," she said and twisted her fingers inside of me.

"Holy fuck!"

Regina laughed and then kissed me as she pulled out of me after a few seconds. She brought her "Emma-soaked" fingers into them in her mouth.

"So sweet!" she said as she licked all of my juices off.

I came again at the sight of what she did.

"Regina!" I yelled.

"Wow," she said as she quickly put her hand down there to feel my wetness.

All of the sudden she came. "Emma!" she yelled.

"I didn't touch you," I said confused with a light chuckle.

"I know, but just the sensation of feeling your wetness, ya know, did it for me," she said honestly.

I picked my head up and grabbed her lips in a heated kiss. As we kissed, she brushed my hair with her hand. Her hand traveled to my face so she could cup my cheek.

"I love kissing you," she said as she panted for breath.

"Me too," I said honestly, "That was amazing."

She nodded her head up and down. She fell off of me and onto the mattress. I scooped her up into my arms and tightened my grip around her chest.

"You know Emma, I feel so safe in your arms. I feel like you'll protect me against anything," Regina said humbly.

"I'd trust that feeling. I'll always protect you," I said. She turned her head to face me. We kissed for a second and then we returned to the same position from just a moment before.

"You sleepy," she asked.

"Actually, no. I feel more awake than I've ever felt. I think that's your influence," I said happily.

"I'll get us a bottle of something….go sit on the floor over there."

Regina wiggled out of my embrace and stood up from the bed. I watched her form as it gracefully left the room.

"Hey, can I borrow a shirt," I said loudly.

"Top drawer," she replied. I got up. When I stood up I felt a little wobbly, but that was to be expected. I regained my balance and walked over to the dresser.

"Hey, Regina," I yelled.

"Hey, Emma," she yelled back.

"Question for ya!"

"Answer for ya," she said as she walked back into the room with two glasses and a bottle of vodka.

I raised my eyebrows in delight as I noticed the vodka. "Yummy," I said as I grabbed it from her.

XXXX

"I'm cold…toss me a shirt," I said as I shivered a little.

Emma immediately picked one up and tossed it to me.

I placed the glasses down and put the shirt on. Then I sat down on the floor. She sat in front me. We crossed our legs at the same time.

"So what's the question?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh, yeah, so what do you want from your life," Emma asked.

"Geez, I haven't really thought of it, Emma," I said.

"Everyone has," she replied.

"Have you," I asked with a grin.

"Sure…I want to be happy. I want to enjoy my life with a special person next to me. I want to write a novel and get it published. I want to make a difference in this world," she said.

"You make a big difference, you know," I said and ducked my head down.

"Oh, yeah, to who?"

"Me, silly," I said. She smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. We stayed in this position for a few seconds.

"Thanks for that," she said. She grabbed my thighs and pulled me to her. I was startled so I laughed.

"Wow….So, okay, I get what you're saying," I said as I spun myself around so that my back would hit her chest. As soon as we made contact, she wrapped her arms around me.

"For me, I want love. I want love that doesn't go away. I want acceptance and loyalty, and commitment. I want to give myself, wholeheartedly, to somebody and I want them in return, wholeheartedly. I want someone be there for me throughout my shit fits and the good times. I want for someone to just, I don't know…see me," I said with a tiredness in my voice.

"I see you, Regina," she said simply.

I sighed and her grip tightened.

Very slowly, I felt one of her hands travel lower on my body. I spread my legs a little because I knew where this was leading. I leaned back as she played with me. She massaged me gently as she sighed happily. My breath became labored as I was getting aroused.

I leaned my head back and she leaned hers down. We connected our lips together. As soon as our lips touched she rapidly entered me. The action made my breath catch, but the feeling of having her inside of me was indescribable. I wrapped my arms around her neck when the kiss broke.

"Hold on," she whispered sexily into my ear.

She quickly lowered her other hand down to my pussy. She opened me up with one hand while the other one was still pumping in and out of my soaked core.

"Emma…Emma…Emma!"

All of a sudden, Emma rapidly increased the speed of her pumping inside me.

"Harder," I yelled. Pretty soon both of our bodies were rocking back and forth from the force of the pumping her glorious fingers were doing.

We went on for a least twenty more minutes. In those twenty minutes I couldn't count the number of times I orgasmed. There was one where we both did at the same time.

After we were finished, we laid on the floor and this time I held her in my arms.

"You're so beautiful. I am the luckiest woman in the world right now," I said lovingly.

"Truth or dare," she asked playfully.

"Um, truth," I said with a smile.

"I want you to tell me something that I don't know yet," Emma said.

"Um," I said. I thought and thought and thought some more.

 _Am I ready to tell her this? Is she ready to hear it from me?_

"Regina, are you awake," Emma said and poked me.

I laughed and said, "Yes, I am…"

"So…"

I took a big breath and said, "Emma, I love you!"

Emma turned over to face me. She wore the brightest smile on her face. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. Instead of words she caressed my face with her palm. She kissed me sweetly, looked into my eyes after and said, "I love you, Regina!"

I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you," I repeated.

"I love you," she repeated.

This went on for a while. Afterwards we finished the vodka and made love until the sun came up the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was two o'clock in the morning and I was so excited. Regina was asleep, naked, next to me. I heard her little snores and thought they were so cute.

 _She loves me! And I love her so much. I can't believe it. I'm so excited._

I tried to settle down by turning onto my side, facing her. I couldn't fall asleep though.

I noticed a strand of hair fall down onto Regina's forehead. I tried very hard not to disturb her as I brushed it away. I accidentally poked her forehead slightly. She stirred in her sleep and I froze.

It took her a couple of minutes to murmur, "What time is it?"

"It's 2-ish."

"Why'd you wake me," Regina said groggily.

"I'd tried not to. I'm sorry," I said sadly.

"It's okay. Did you need anything?"

"Just…"

"You wanna go again?" Regina asked as she stretched her arms out.

"No, no…tempting, but I'd never wake you up…"

"Then why'd you wake me up?"

"To say…I love you, so much, Regina!"

Immediately she lifted her head off of the pillow and smiled so brightly at me.

"Awww, I love _you_ so much," Regina said and leaned in for a kiss. We connected our lips together and almost instantaneously we moaned each other's names.

I moved closer to her and quickly positioned myself on top of her awesome body.

"Em," she said lovingly.

"Gina," I replied and that's all we needed to begin another wonder lovemaking session.

XXXX

Much later that morning, I was getting ready to go to the club.

"You have work today?" she asked with a yawn.

"Kinda…listen I was meaning to talk to you about something…"

She quickly sat up in bed. The sheet slipped down and she was still naked.

"Emma, you're magnificent," I said as I ogled her chest.

Emma blushed and then asked, "What's up?"

"Now that we've…"

Emma raised her eyebrows in delight.

I smiled. "Do you think you'll be okay to know that other people see me partially naked?"

Emma took a few moments to fully understand the depth of my question. "Well, Regina, I'm not going to play the 'jealous girlfriend' cuz that's not my style. At the same time the idea that lousy men try to grope you and throw money at you isn't that appealing to me. I love you and with that love comes trust. I trust that you will act professionally and not do anything that might jeopardize us," she said honestly.

"Thank you. I hope you know that I'd _never_ do anything like that to us," I said with tears in my eyes.

"It's good that you know that along with my love and trust you also have my undying support," Emma said with a small smile, "I'll support every decision you make. On the ones that I may not understand you'll explain it and I'll understand it. I want you to know that I'm always here for you."

"How are you single?"

"I'm not," she said.

"You're not," I said and worried for split second.

"I'm not cuz I got you!"

I jumped onto the bed and into her arms. She wrapped them tightly around me. I felt so safe, wanted, and needed in her embrace.

XXXX

I was sitting at my desk grading papers when there was a confident knock on my door.

"Come in," I answered.

'Hey, Henry," Emma said as she poked her head around the door, "I know I don't have an appointment, but…"

"Come on in," I said cheerfully. "I don't like the whole appointment making policy of the school…what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping we could chat about my future," I said hopeful.

"Sure," I said as I motioned to the empty chair.

"Well, I've always wanted to write a book…"

"That's fantastic, Emma. You'll do great at that," I said happily.

"The thing is I am now in a committed relationship and I feel like I need to, not take of, but make sure if she needs something she can get it," she said.

"Does your girlfriend have a job," I asked.

"Yes, yes, she does, um," Emma said as she nervously bit her finger nail. "She's a dancer."

"Oh, ok," I said, unjudging.

Emma smiled relieved.

I thought about the situation in front of me. Suddenly I remembered something.

"I may have a solution…"

"Oh yeah," Emma asked happily.

"I am currently looking for a teacher's assistant," I started to say, "Would you like to apply for the position? If you do, you'll have plenty of time to write and you'll earn some good money. The college really values their teaching assistants."

I watched as Emma contemplated the proposal.

I added, "Also I've heard that they are looking to hire a secretary/receptionist for this department. Maybe Regina would be interested?"

"I can't speak for her, but I will mention it," Emma said and smiled, "May I think about the position you offered me?"

"By all means," I said as I went through my desk drawer. I found the paperwork I was looking for and as I was handing it to Emma I said, "Here are the two forms…if you both are interested, fill them out and return them to me the next time we have class."

"Thank you so much, Henry," Emma said excitedly.

She got up and walked to the door. Before she left, I said, "Emma, I've offered this to you not because of anything else except for you innate talent as a writer. I've enjoyed reading all of your work this semester. I look forward to reading whatever it is that you'll write!"

"Thanks," Emma said and left my office.

XXXX

After I finished my set and did a disgusting private dance for some loser, I went back to my dressing room. Once I was there, I sat down and cried.

 _Why am I still doing this? I have a good woman who wants me…not for anything else but me…_

I was struck with the image of Emma in my mind as I made the most important, life changing decision.

Even though I was due to go back out there, I quickly changed my clothes and gathered my belongings. I scribbled a note to Belle.

 _Belle,_

 _I have Emma so I don't need this place. I hope we can still be friends. Call me._

 _~ Regina_

I folded it up and as I made my way to Archie's office, I slid the note under Belle's dressing room door. After, I confidently walked to his office and knocked on the door.

I didn't wait for an answer as I barged in.

"Reggie, why are you dressed? Where you going?"

"I quit!" I said as I closed the door half way.

"You what?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I quit, Archie. The costume is in my dressing room."

He rose from his chair and meanly strode over to where I was standing. When he was standing toe to toe with me I flinched for a split second, but then stared him down like he was doing to me.

"I'll ask one more time because I don't think you fully understand…"

"I. Quit!" I repeated again.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed my arm tightly.

XXXX

I wanted to tell Regina so I went to the club. Robin let me in with no questions. I walked to her room, but no one was there. I walked around backstage.

"Emma!"

I whipped my head around and saw Belle running to me.

"Hey, Belle," I started to say.

She threw a piece of paper at me. "She's quitting!"

"What?"

"Regina's quitting," Belle said out of breath.

"Where's Archie's office," I demanded quickly.

"Down, the hall," Belle said as I threw the paper onto the ground and ran to the office. Once I got there, I heard Regina yell, "Archie…you're hurting me!"

I busted into his office, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground.

I leaned down and began to punch him repeatedly.

XXXX

I watched as Emma took the first punch at Archie and thought that'd be it. To my utter surprise, Emma continued to pummel Archie.

"Emma," I screamed out, but she didn't stop.

"Robin," I yelled out into the hallway. In a second or two, Robin burst into the office and tried to get Emma off of Archie.

It took some doing, but with my help of trying to calm her down, we got her to stop punching him.

I stepped into front of Emma and put my hand on her shirt. Her piercing eyesight wasn't on me. It was on him.

"Emma," I yelled at her. She immediately looked at me and started to cry. I enveloped her in the tightest hug ever.

"Shh, it's okay…It's okay," I cooed.

"Are you 'kay," Emma said through sniffles and deep breaths.

"I'm okay," I replied, "He grabbed me by the arm…"

With hearing that, Emma lunged at Archie again, but luckily Robin caught her in mid air. She fought him, but eventually calmed down.

"I'm gonna let go," Robin warned as he released his grip on Emma. I immediately placed my hand on her upper arm.

"If you ever hurt her again, you piece of shit…" Emma yelled at Archie.

Archie was standing then as he checked himself out for any injuries. "You broke my nose," he said as he lightly brushed it.

Emma penetrated his eyesight and grinned evilly.

Belle came rushing in with a bag of ice from the bar. Archie extended his hand for the ice, but Belle ran right past him to give the ice to Emma.

"Bitch!" Archie said. Robin heard him first and punched him in the stomach. Emma walked up to them and meanly asked, "What did you call her?"

"I called her a bitch," Archie said with defiance, but bent over in pain from the punch.

Emma raised her hand high in the air and slapped him hard against the cheek. The impact was so hard that Archie fell to the ground.

"Emma!" I yelled out of shock.

"He's disrespecting you and your friend. Hell, he's disrespecting _all_ women," Emma defended herself.

"I know," I said and grabbed her hand.

I led her out of the room. Belle and Robin followed us until we were outside.

It was then that it hit Emma.

"Holy fuck…I just assaulted someone, Regina," Emma said with a shaky voice.

"I know," I said and grabbed her hands and kissed them. She flinched when I touched the one that she used to hit Archie with.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must hurt a lot," she said and kissed it.

"Little, but I'll live."

Regina pulled me closer to her and kissed me passionately for a few seconds. In those seconds, my hands wrapped themselves around her waist. Our tongues met and massaged each other.

After the kiss ended, I said, "Wow! I love that. Um, I did want to talk to you."

"Okay," Regina said and took my hand into her own.

We walked out of that dingy club. Regina didn't even pause to look behind her.

"I'm _so_ proud of you!"

She hugged my torso as we walked directly to the diner that we went to on the first night. We entered and the waitress remembered us and said, "Hey, you two…" She pointed to a booth in her section.

We slid in on the same side. I twisted in the seat so that I could look at Regina.

We ordered. After I looked at her and took a deep breath. I wanted for things to return to before I turned into someone I wasn't, but I wanted to make sure she knew why I had to do that.

"I want to make sure that you understand what just happened back there…"

"Okay," she smiled and caressed my cheek.

"I attacked him because it scared me. It truly petrified me. It's not because I didn't think you couldn't handle it. I know you could have. Okay?"

"Yes," she said with her hand still on my cheek.

"I wasn't prepared to see what I saw and I went temporarily crazy. I want you to know that I will _never, ever_ do what I did to him, to you…"

"Oh, Emma, you're the kindest, gentlest, loving person I know. I totally know that you'd never do that to me. I want you to know that." she leaned forward and kissed me.

I ended the kiss smiling at her. I cleared my throat and said, "So, I dropped by Henry's office today to have a chat with him…"

"About what?" she asked intrigued.

"My life after I graduated. I told him that I want to write a book. He is very supportive of that…"

"As am I!"

I blushed. "Anyway, I told him that I knew that I have to get a job…"

"I'm not knocking the idea of working, but why do you think you _need_ to get a job," Regina asked.

"Well, I want to make sure I can take care of you…if you ever need it," I said honestly and nervously.

XXXX

I raised my eyebrows at her with a warm smile on my face. "Listen, Emma, I don't need you to take care of me that way."

"I mean no disrespect, I know you've been taking care of yourself for a long time and I admire that, but don't you get tired," she asked.

I thought about what she said for a few minutes. "Yea, sure, I get tired sometimes, but if I didn't work I couldn't eat. I'm strong!"

"God, Regina, you're the strongest person I know. I love you. Please don't be mad at me," she pleaded.

"Emma, It's okay," I said with a loving smile, "I'm flattered that you want to help me. It's my pride you gotta know that…"

"I totally understand, there's more, do you want to hear it?"

Our meals had arrived at the time.

"Sure," I said as she popped a French fry into her mouth.

"Henry offered me a teacher's assistant position! He says that they pay pretty well. And he also said that there's a secretary position opened. He gave me both of the applications…"

She handed the secretarial application to me. I looked at it quickly as I thought to myself.

After a few minutes of silence, I said, "Well, I did quit my job. And I think this could be great! We could carpool to work together."

Emma's head raised up and she wore the biggest smile on her beautiful face.

"You're exquisite, do you know that?"

She blushed and sat back in the booth as I grabbed her hand.

"I love you, Regina," she said and leaned closer to me. When we were inches apart I connected our lips together for a passionate kiss.

Minutes afterwards, we filled out the applications and enjoyed our meal and our time together.

XXXX

We ended the day in my bed, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I love you, Regina," I said tenderly.

"I love you too, Emma. I told you and your mother that I'd prove myself," she said.

Since I was holding her, I shimmied down on the mattress to look at her. When I was satisfied I looked deeply in her brown eyes.

"Regina, please listen to me. You don't have to prove anything to me or to my mother. You passed the test. She knows that you love me. And that, my dear, is all that matters…"

"But," she tried to interrupt.

I put my index finger on her lips to silence her. "No buts. She knew you had strong feelings for me…"

"Did she though?"

"What?"

"I did say that you were and are the best thing to ever happen to me and I'm proud to be your girlfriend. Was that enough?"

I nodded my head up and down.

"May I have your cell phone," she asked me.

I handed it to her without question.

"God, you're so trusting!" she said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I trust you," I said as I put it in her hand. She opened it and scrolled down.

She pressed two buttons. She held the phone out since one of the buttons was for the speaker button.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi, Mrs. Swan, it's Regina. I'm using your daughter's phone," she said shyly.

I burst out in laughter and she poked me.

" _It's Mary Margaret, dear. What can I do for you this evening?"_

"Well, I wanted to take the time out to tell you that I am so very much in love with Emma. She is my world. I am more than honored to spend my life with her."

" _Thank you for the kind words, Regina, I truly appreciate it. I hope to see you both again soon."_

"You can count on it…right Emma," she said and looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, yeah, sure, Mom…"

" _Good night you two. Sleep well."_

Emma grabbed the phone from me and turned it off when her mother did. She threw the phone onto the carpeted floor and then quickly straddled my hips. She leaned forward and kissed me passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

XXXX

"Hey Pole Girl," Ruby greeted me as I walked into their kitchen. She poured me a cup of coffee.

" _Ex_ pole girl," I said with a grin.

"You quit the biz?"

'I wasn't too far into it, but yes. Um, I was hoping to talk with you," I said hopeful.

"What's up, Chuck?" She nodded her head towards their couch. Before she moved though she pushed the coffee mug in my direction. I took it in my hands and brought it up to my face. It was too hot, but I smelled it.

"Smells good!"

She nodded with a smile and walked over to the couch. She sat first and then I sat. I nervously placed the mug on the coffee table. I sat back and looked over at her. She had brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She still held her mug.

"Well, I was thinking about something and I wanted to get your input on it," I continued.

"Ok?"

"Would you be in a jam if I asked Emma to move in with me," I asked hopeful.

Ruby smiled brightly at me. "Wow! You're that serious about her?"

"We love each other and we both know it," I answered.

"Great! I'm happy for you both…Hmm, I think that I should be okay. With one condition…"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Treat her right," she said.

"Ruby, you don't have to worry about that. She protects me and I'll protect her, " I said, "Will you be alright here by yourself?"

"Um, yeah, I mean, like, I knew that Emma would find someone sooner or later. I _never_ imagined it would be in a strip club! She hates those places."

"Between you and me, I never thought I'd meet anyone from there either. But Emma is…."

"Emma?!"

We looked at each other and just laughed.

The door opened and a very sleepy Emma walked out of her room. Her hair was disheveled. And her tee shirt rode up on her body revealing her boxer shorts which were not going the same way she was. The seam wasn't straight.

"Woo hoo…looking good Swan…looking good," Ruby said mockingly.

"Shut up," Emma shot back.

Ruby and I shared a look and a grin between us.

"What's the laughter about?"

"Regina was sharing some old 'office' stories…ya know the usual…who hooked up with who…who got something stuck and where…" Ruby fibbed. I smiled at her and then looked up at Emma with a sweet smile on my face.

"Um, eww, but okay. Are you coming back to bed?"

"No, I'm good," Ruby jokingly said.

"Not you…you," she said as she looked down at me.

"Absolutely," I said as I took a whiff of Emma's breath. "But could you do me, Ruby, and the city block a favor and brush your teeth?"

Ruby laughed hysterically.

"For you, I'll even gargle," Emma said with pride.

"You must rate, Regina!"

As Emma was turning around, she yelled, "Bitch!"

To which Ruby yelled, "Whore!"

I looked at Ruby again and we shared a smile. Then I got up and walked behind Emma back to her room.

As I was walking behind Emma, I heard, "You did it, Emma!"

XXXX

A few weeks later, I graduated from community college, with a degree in English and concentration in writing. I didn't need to walk on the field with the rest of my fellow students that May. I was perfectly satisfied with graduating early. After my parents came in to take us out to dinner, I stayed at Regina's place for the night.

We were snuggled on the floor, against the wall that looked outside to the falling snow.

"Hmm," she sighed.

I tightened my grip on her body. "What cha thinking about?"

"Oh nothing," she said lazily.

"That was a pretty big sigh to be nothing," I commented.

"Just thinking about how proud I am of you, Emma," she said and caressed my arms with her fingernails.

"Aww, shucks," I joked.

She sat up and turned to face me. She took my two hands into her own. We made eye contact and held it while she said, "No, Emma, I'm serious. I am so very proud of all that you've accomplished. I wish I was there with you throughout it all, but I am here now! I'm looking forward to reading first, second, or third drafts of your Great American novel! I love you immensely."

"I never doubted your sincerity, Regina. It's only community college…"

"Still college," she pointed out.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I did enjoy the time there."

"That's great!" she said and looked down at the carpet.

"Regina, you okay?"

She nodded her head, but didn't say anything.

"You sure? You're scaring me now," I said apprehensive.

"I'm trying to find the right words to tell you something," she answered.

I froze for a second. _She's not breaking up with you? Calm down._

"Please tell me…"

"Emma, I love you," she said as she brought her head up to meet my eyes. I went to say something, but she put her hand up in the air. I kept quiet.

"I love having your love. I feel like I am finally not alone in this life. I haven't felt like that for many years. You know this so what I'm trying to say is…"

I looked at her lovingly and expectantly.

"Would you move in here with me? I want us to live together."

I blinked my eyes a few times out of the shock. She never turned her head away. She wore a bright smile on her face for the entire time that I was thinking about her offer.

I reached out my hand to caress her cheek. She relaxed into the embrace.

"Yes, I'd be honored to."

She looked up at me and saw the huge smile plastered on my face. We leaned forward at the same time and kissed passionately. She crawled over to sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist while we continued to kiss.

We made love afterwards. I can't describe it or explain it. When we made love, I don't know, it's just…magical…I knew what she needed and she knew what I needed.

After we were finished, Regina whispered, "Hey, Em?"

"Yeah," I said with a small yawn.

"I think you're my soulmate," she said, "Does that sound weird?"

"Absolutely not. I think you're mine. I love you so, so, so much! I hope you know that this is so real. And I take it very seriously."

"I know, Em, I know," Regina said and kissed me passionately.

XXXX

Weeks after that night, I helped Emma moved her belongings from her apartment with Ruby to our apartment.

"Hey, I'm gonna miss you," Emma said as she bear hugged her best friend as the last box was being carried out.

"This isn't forever, Emma. You're not dying, or anything," she said with a smirk.

"Emma, Ruby can hang out whenever she wants to. She's good people," I said with a smile.

"Hey, hey, you passed the test," Emma said impressed.

"You doubted me?"

"Nope…"

"Geez, I'm glad," Ruby joked back.

I just stared at the two of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

So it was a year later and Emma and I were stronger than ever.

"Hey…Do you wanna go to the park," she asked me on a day we had off from work at the college.

"Sure, picnic?"

"Yum," she said as she began making sandwiches and packing them away in a cooler we had gotten from a vacation we took.

In a little while, we were walking around the large park. We walked to a big willow tree. She flung the blanket out and laid it on the grass. I sat down on it to began to unpack the food. Once it was all out, we dove into it. Pretty soon, it was all finished.

After she leaned against the tree's trunk and spread her legs open. I fit perfectly in between them. I scooted as close to her as possible. Her arms enveloped me.

"You comfy?"

"Very," I said contently.

"Good," she said and kissed my head.

XXXX

"You do know that I feel like I'm protecting you the best when you're in my arms like this, right?"

"Yes, Emma, I sensed that," she said with a small sigh.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am happy all the time, my dear. I haven't been this happy in like forever. And that's cuz of you," Regina said emotionally.

"No, please don't cry…I didn't mean to," I pleaded.

"They're happy tears," she said and sniffled.

"Whew!"

'I, um, wanna ask you something," she said nervously.

"Hey, Regina, it's been a year, you don't have to be nervous to say or ask me anything…"

"I was just, uh, wondering what you see happening between us. We're both extremely happy so I want to know what, um, the next step looks like."

"Well, hmm, I've never really thought about it," I said honestly, "Is that bad?"

"Em, it's not bad at all. I've been thinking a little," she said with a smile.

My grip around Regina tightened. I kissed her head several times. I kissed it until she began to giggle.

After the last peck, I asked, "So, Miss Mills, what do you have planned for us?"

"Um, how would you feel about a last name change?"

I dumbly thought about it. "What? You mean I'd be a 'Mills' and you'd be a 'Swan'?"

"Um, not quite, dear, think harder," she said.

As I was thinking I bolted up. This made Regina fall off of me and onto the blanket.

"Emma!"

"Shit, I'm sorry…here," I apologized and extended my hand to her. She grabbed it and I pulled her up to a sitting position.

Then she looked deeply into my eyes. And I couldn't take mine off of hers.

"Are you…"

"Am I what?" she asked.

"Are you…proposing?"

XXXX

"Am I proposing?" I repeated Emma's question.

She nodded her head up and down.

"If I were, what would that look like?"

"Well…really?"

I nodded my head, but my eyes never left her beautiful face.

"Well, it would have to be in a romantic location like a park," she started, but I interrupted, "A park?"

"Yeah, and it would have to be under a big tree or by a lake…"

I pointed up and made a surprised face.

She grinned. "You wouldn't even need a ring for me. Just knowing that you thought of me being your wife would be enough for me."

'So, I don't need this," I asked as I dug into my pocket and pulled out a diamond encrusted engagement ring. It was magnificently huge.

I held it up between Emma and myself. When she finally got a good look at it her mouth hung open in shock.

"Since you said you don't need it," I began as I kiddingly started to put it back in my pocket.

"Wait," she screamed. I froze, but laughed hysterically.

"Are you _really_ proposing," she asked not completely sure this was happening.

"Well, if this is what it would look like to you then…" I rose from a sitting position and knelt in front of her on my bended knee.

"Emma Swan, you're the one for me. You're my soulmate. You're the one that I survived for. I just know it. Ever since you caught my eye, I knew my life wouldn't be the same. I now live for you and I love it. I now have someone who understands me and has put up me. And loved me through it. I'm asking, Emma, if you'd marry me?"

While I was talking, I watched as Emma brought her hand to cover her mouth in surprise. I then watched as the tears ran down her face. I wanted to wipe them away, but I was too excited to be proposing to her. So there I was on bended knee in front of the love of my life.

"Emma," I asked again after a few seconds.

It looked like Emma was frozen.

'Em, marry me, please?"

"YES!" she exclaimed suddenly.

I smiled happily as I slid the ring onto her finger. I leaned up and captured her lips in my own. After a few minutes of kissing I broke it to look at her and whisper, "I love you, Emma Swan!"

"I love you too, Regina Mills," she whispered back and then recaptured my lips with her own.

We fell onto the blanketed grass and things progressed rather quickly from there.

"Em," I said out of breath and turned on.

"Let's go home," she asked and I feverishly nodded my head up and down.

She stood up and started to gather the items we brought with us.

"Leave it," I demanded in a yearning voice.

"But—"

I pulled her hand and she knew that I needed her. We got to the street and hailed a cab. We hopped in and yelled the address to the driver. He sped off and immediately my lips were on hers. We groped, moaned and disheveled each other as much as possible during the short ride.

"We're here," the driver said to us. Emma handed him the fare and a tip while I got out of the car. Once she was out, she slammed the door and then grabbed my hand. We yanked each other to our apartment. As soon as we got there, I began to rip her clothing in order for her to be naked in record time.

She did the same thing to me and then threw me over her shoulder. She ran, as best she could, to our bedroom and threw me onto the mattress. I bounced a little, but she wasted no time in straddling my hips. She leaned down and fused her lips to mine in a searing and passionate kiss. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth without any hesitation from me.

We immediately began to grind hard against each other.

XXXX

"Mmm, you feel so good," I panted out as we were rubbing our naked bodies against each other.

"Mmm, right there," she moaned under me.

"I'm getting turned on so badly," I said out of breath.

"You ready?" she sexily asked as her hand moved downward on my body.

"Always for you," I whispered out.

Regina placed her hand on my womanhood. She stroked the outside of it for a few blissful moments. Then she placed a finger inside. I jolted up from the sensation that it brought to me. I moaned, "Regina!" She moved her finger as much as she could.

"Does this feel good?"

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered as I felt my arousal continue to build. To my surprise she plunged in another finger. I stopped moving above her and she witnessed my orgasm due to my facial expression of blissful shock.

"Gina!" I screamed out in pleasure. Quickly after I collapsed against her body. She wrapped one of her arms around my torso while the other hand was further below. She continued to gently massage me. I moaned and kissed her shoulder blade.

"Thank you," I whispered.

XXXX

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Just for everything…."

"I'm so beyond happy you said yes," I responded honestly. I gently took my fingers out of her and held onto her back tightly.

"Did you think I'd refused?"

"Well…"

"Regina," she almost screamed out in shock as she looked at me.

"It's not important, Emma."

"Oh no, we're going to talk this out," she said as flipped off of my body and onto the mattress. She positioned herself on her side facing me. Her arm was bent so that her head could rest in her hand.

"Emma, it's nothing," I mirrored her position.

"Really?"

"I just took a chance and luckily it worked out," I said.

"Regina, you didn't just take a chance. You've changed my life, our life," she said as she brushed away a piece of my black hair.

"Hmm," she sighed, "You could have said, 'no' or 'not right now'."

"Regina Mills, no I couldn't have," I said playfully.

"Emma Swan, yes you could have," she shot back with a small grin on her face.

"You don't seem to understand something," she said and looked deeply into my eyes.

"And what's that, dear?"

"You are my life. You are my _everything_ …my life isn't a life without you. So yes, I did have to accept your proposal. I want you know that I was beyond happy and that's why it took me a few seconds to respond. I was frozen from sheer happiness and nothing else," she said.

I smiled brightly. "I had no doubt…"

"Always remember that. I come to you with my stuff and you come to me with yours," she said as she extended her hand for a handshake. I immediately grabbed it and shook it vigorously.

"I love you, Emma," I said with lust in my voice.

"I love you too, Regina…my wife," she said and smiled at me.

"We're not married yet," I said.

"Oh, Gina, Gina, Gina," she said playfully.

"Em, Em, Em," I repeated playfully.

"We're already married," she said with a smile.

"We are?"

"Yes, our hearts are entwined together, so in my mind, you're my wife," she said.

I moved closer to her and pulled her the remaining space. I hugged her and kissed her nose lightly.

"I know. Let's make it official," I said with a smile.

"Um, sure why not," she joked. I poked her and she chuckled lightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Are you ready?" the presider, Granny, asked me as I gazed out the window.

"Oh, definitely," I replied as we walked from the room where I was preparing for the actual ceremony.

I walked onto the stage and saw all of the people we cared about sitting in rows in front of me. I nodded down at my mother who smiled at me.

The location of our wedding was easily decided on.

" _Where do you wanna get married?"_

" _Same place we met," I said excitedly._

" _Really? You sure?"_

" _Without a doubt or hesitation!"_

" _I'll call Robin to see if that's possible," Regina said and smiled. A little after that she came back into the room and said, "We are getting married at 'Granny's Rotten Apples'!"_

 _I picked her up and twirled us around a few times from happiness._

You see, after the fight between me and Archie, he left the business and never came back. It was decided among the dancers that Robin should take it over and run it. He happily agreed to. Belle and Robin had begun to date after the incident. No one heard from Archie after that. And they all were glad.

When I initially approached him, we had a meeting. He basically said that they'd pull off anything we wanted as a totally free favor to us. I quickly shook his hand to seal the deal and Regina gave him a hug.

I can still remember when I called and told my parents that Regina and I were engaged.

" _Mom, we're engaged!"_

" _That's great and old news," my Mom replies._

" _What?"_

" _Well Regina called two days ago and asked for our blessing to ask you to marry her!"_

" _She did?" I ask as I look at Regina who cheekily smiled._

" _Of course," Mom replies, "Congrats!"_

So there I was, standing on the very stage that Ruby dragged me to that fateful night.

" _Ruby, we're engaged," I excitedly scream into the phone._

" _Engaged in what?"_

" _Um, marriage?"_

" _No fuckin' way," Ruby replies shocked._

" _Yes, fuckin' way," Regina yells into the phone._

" _Who bit the bullet," Ruby asks sarcastically._

" _Well, I wouldn't call it a bullet, per se, but I did," Regina says happily._

" _Nicely done," Ruby compliments._

" _Why thank you," Regina says._

We decided not to have any other people in our wedding party. It was just us, just how we liked it.

So, once I was on stage, the sound system began loudly. I took a deep breath and looked to the aisle.

The ceiling strobe light illuminated a white light and it fell upon Regina. The DJ cued our song.

 _If tomorrow never comes_

 _Will she know how much I loved her_

 _Did I try in every way to show her every day_

 _That she's my only one_

 _And if my time on earth were through_

 _And she must face this world without me_

 _Is the love I gave her in the past_

 _Gonna be enough to last_

 _If tomorrow never comes_

It took Regina two full repeats of the chorus for her to casually walk to where I stood, as she smiled the whole way.

XXXX

When I got to the stage, Emma leaned down and extended her hand to me. I grabbed it and she pulled me up onto it. The room applauded for us. We had a small gathering with her parents, Ruby, and Henry. For me, it was Belle, Robin, and the other dancers.

Anyway, the wedding ceremony went by quickly, too quickly if you ask me or Emma. In a blink of an eye, I was Regina Swan…proudly so.

I was married to the love of my life. She changed not only me, but changed the course of my life the moment our eyes locked onto each other that first night.

"I love you," she whispered right before she kissed me passionately at the end of the ceremony.

"I love you, too," I replied quickly before our lips crashed together.

XXXX

During the reception which was also held at the club, my wife showed my mother some routines for my father.

"I'm grossed out," I jokingly yelled at them. They just laughed.

I watched as my mother grabbed ahold of the pole and climbed up it with ease. I then watched as she held on with one hand and flipped herself upside down. The crowd went nuts for her.

"Wow, she's limber," I said as I watched in awe.

Regina looked at me from the stage and gave me a surprised expression.

I raised both of my hands and shrugged my shoulders in an "I have no idea!" gesture.

My father who was sitting in a chair was transfixed on my mother. I guessed it was great, ya know, after all these years, they still had the magic.

XXXX

After I showed my new mother who insisted I call her "Mom" some of my signature moves, I grabbed my wife and pulled her into room 2.

"The place were it all started," I said nostalgically.

"This room is where I began to fall for you," Emma said as she pulled me into her body. She immediately wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my nose.

"I was so pompous…and full of myself," I said as I shuddered at the thought of the person I was.

I walked away from her to the other side of the room. I turned to face the couch as some of the images of what I had to do in that room, on that couch came back to me.

Emma noticed my gazing so she walked over to me, put her hand on my shoulder and said, "You were just confused. I mean people come in here for…and I didn't want that."

Since she was standing behind me and I was leaning against her body, I looked at her sideways and raised my eyebrows in suspicion at her.

"No, no, I wanted that, but more than you just rubbing your amazing body on me I wanted to get to know your amazing heart. I didn't know how to interact with you. If I just stood outside, like I did, without the initial intro first, I don't know if we'd be where we are today," Emma said honestly.

There was a question that I felt the overwhelming desire to ask. "Emma, why me?"

"Why you?"

"Yes," I asked quietly.

"Because I love you," Emma simply said.

"From the beginning," I asked not believing.

"Pretty much. But it truly began to take form when I learned about your childhood. I knew that I wanted to be the family you hadn't had for many years. It escalated when we kissed for the first time. The moment when I knew that I loved you was when we made love for the first time. I know that may sound cheesy or typical, but honest to God, Regina, that's the truth!"

I turned around and cupped her cheek in my hand. Emma leaned into the touch and smiled. I moved my face closer to hers a little. She immediately closed the gap and we kissed passionately for a very long time. We pushed back and forth against each other and moaned loudly. We knew that people were outside that room, but we didn't care because the music was louder.

As we kissed I moved her backwards to the couch. Emma had no choice, but to plop down onto it. As soon as she did, I pulled up my skirt a little and straddled her lap. As we kissed I pushed my body into hers. I felt her hands wrap around and massage my back. Her fingertips still left a tingling sensation behind.

"Emma," I moaned.

"Regina," I heard back. My hands were caressing her face lightly.

"I love you," Emma said between the kisses we were giving each other.

"I love you, too," I mumbled as my mouth captured hers again.

"I need you," she said as her hands wrapped around my behind and I felt her squeeze it. I giggled in the kiss.

"Emma, our family is outside," I said shocked.

She pouted and I kissed it.

"Later," I offered.

"It is so on later, Mrs. Swan!"

"You better believe it, Mrs. Swan," I said excitedly, "C'mon, I wanna dance with my new wife!"

I got off of her and pulled her up. Once she was standing, I yanked her out of that room and onto the dance floor, where we stayed until they closed the club.

XXXX

A year later…

"Congrats on the book. Could you sign it?"

"Sure, what's your name," I asked happily.

The fan gave me her name and I autographed my first novel for her. We even took a selfie together.

This all started six months after Regina and I were married.

" _Baby, you're going to go nuts," I screams as I run into the living room with a piece of paper in my hands._

" _What's up," she asks._

" _I'm getting published!" I raise my hands in the air triumphantly._

 _She jumps out of her seat and into my open arms. "Emma, that's amazing! I love you," she says and kisses me passionately._

 _After a few blissful seconds of our shared kiss, she takes the paper from me to read. A second later, she says, "Em, they want you to go on a book signing trip."_

" _Oh," I say._

" _Emma, did you even finish reading the letter?" She chuckles._

" _No, uh, I was so excited that I just wanted to share my excitement with you."_

 _She smiles warmly at me._

" _So…"_

" _So, Em, this is awesome…Great, really!"_

" _Can I, uh, go?"_

 _She pauses and looks at me with a smile. "Emma, of course, you don't have to ask me."_

" _But you're my wife…"_

" _Your very proud wife," she says with a smile._

" _If I have to do this, what's gonna happen to us," I say with tears filling my eyes._

" _Oh Em, absolutely nothing. We're too strong to break apart. You should know this," Regina says to me and looks a little hurt._

" _Regina, please, I didn't want to make you upset or mad. This is the first time I've had this experience with anyone and it feels too good to be true. Please tell me we're okay," I plead with her. I am down on my knees in front of her._

 _She falls to her knees in front of me and grabbed my hands. The letter is on the table besides us._

" _Em, we're okay. I just need to you understand that we are forever. Em, we're meant to be, okay…"_

" _Ok, I know this. I mean I knew this already, but now it is implanted in my head and heart. Can we do a LD marriage," I ask._

" _Yes," she says as she penetrates my eyesight._

 _I'm looking at Regina, the love of my entire lifetime and beyond. And then I get an idea._

 _I smile brightly at her and she looks confused._

" _Why you smilin'?"_

" _Cuz your wife has a brilliant idea…"_

" _Oh, yeah, what's that?" She chuckles._

" _Come with me."_

 _Regina's chuckles get caught in her throat and she coughs roughly._

 _I smile at her and grab the fallen paper. "Regina Swan, will you please go on my book signing adventure with me?" I hold out the paper._

" _Yes!" she says and leans forward. I connect our lips in a heated kiss and soon we find ourselves making love on the floor._

 _It was Heavenly!_

XXXX

As I watched my wife meet her small but devoted group of fans I have immense pride in my heart.

"Can I ask you a, um, personal question?"

"Sure," I heard Emma say.

"Is 'Regina' a real person," the fan asked shyly.

I quietly chuckled.

"Do you think she's real?" I heard Emma say.

"Honestly, yes and no…"

"Please explain…"

"Oh, uh, okay…so, like, your first meeting is typical and somewhat expected…the first 'fight' in the diner, yes, but the part about her parents abandoning her is the part I'm iffy about," the fan said. Even though she had a copy and read it several times she knew that she couldn't pass the opportunity to meet her literary hero.

Emma gives me a sideways glance. "You're iffy?"

"Yes, Mrs. Swan, uh, I am," the fan fumbled with the right words.

"Emma," she corrected.

"Emma," the shocked fan repeated.

"Well, Natalie, I can safely say that 'Regina' is in fact, very real," Emma said proudly.

"Are you two still together?"

Emma ended her book with different plot line than our real story.

Emma nodded and subtly motioned me over with her finger. I walked over to her and the fan.

"Natalie, please meet my wife, Regina!"

The fan blinked her eyes a few seconds from shock. Then she quickly extended her hand for a handshake.

"Hello, Natalie, thank you for your support of my wife!"

"She's a fantastic writer, one of my favorites. Wow!"

I chuckled lightly.

"Well, thank you, Emma for this tremendous opportunity. I'll never forget it. Highlight, really!" The fan smiled and went to move out of the way.

"Hey, Natalie," Emma yelled.

She looked at her with a questioning smile.

Emma rose from her seat and grabbed my hand. We walked around the table over to the shocked fan.

"Get out your phone," Emma kindly insisted.

Natalie opened her phone to the camera app while Emma flagged the bookstore assistant over. The assistant grabbed the phone and we all stood there. Natalie was shorter than us so she was in the middle. Emma and I stood on either side of her.

 _Click!_

"Thank you so much. I'll Tweet you as soon as I get home," Natalie fangirled.

"Great!"

She walked away from us and looked like she was on cloud nine.

"That was amazing! I can't believe I have fans…"

"You can't?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Nope!"

'Well, my dear, you're BIGGEST fan is hugging you right now!" I said as I kissed her cheek.

XXXX

THE END!

XXXX

"If Tomorrow Never Comes" by Ronan Keating

XXXX

Thank you for reading! I sincerely hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
